Behind the Scenes: The Garglers
by KlaineIsLife11722
Summary: When Kurt transferred to Dalton we never got any sort of information about his life there, so this is basically filling in the blanks. Canon up until Born This Way. Featuring Klaine, Niff, and Wes and Thad bromance, plus the Warblers being goofballs.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there fellow fanfic-ers. This story is Kurt's life at Dalton (since RIB went so in-depth with it, ya know). It'll be canon up until Born This Way, then I'll make Kurt stay at Dalton cause I love the Warblers too much. This story has Niff, Klaine (duh!), Camelas (Cameron and Nicholas. Look up the pic of the Dalton yearbook. That's where I got the names), Wes and Thad bromance (sorry Wevid and Wavel lovers) and Hartwood (which is Thad and Skyler Hart, a name I made up for the other asian dude, cause he never got a name. Sorry Flad lovers :P). Ugh, Long Author's Note it Long. Won't happen again guys (yeah, right, don't lie to them) (shut up conscience). Anyways, enjoy! :DDDDD**

**Oh right, Disclaimer. Derpy me, I forgots. I don't own glee, or Klaine, or Niff, RIB does. I don't own Blaine's sister Danielle Anderson, or Duke Whitely. That's littlemusings property. So go read her stories when you finish mine. Cause they rule. :D**

* * *

><p>"This is the South Building. Dormitories are here," said Blaine, pulling Kurt up the stairs of an imposing building. Kurt relished the feel of Blaine's warm hand in his. The taller boy hesitated slightly, pulling the shorter boy out of balance. Blaine crashed into Kurt, both boys ending up in a tangle of limbs.<p>

"Nice going, Anderson," a brunette boy with shaggy hair snorted. The brunette had just exited the South Building and was struggling to button his blazer with one hand.

"Shut it, Nicky," Blaine stuck his tongue out at the brunette, standing up and offering Kurt his hand.

"That's not very dapper, Blainers," Nick joked, flicking Blaine's hair. Blaine gave him a shocked look, his hands flying up to his hair. Kurt giggled, standing up and leaning close to the shorter boy's ear.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" he whispered. Blaine cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed.

"Kurt, this is Nick Duval, my roommate. He's a senior. Nick, this is Kurt Hu-"

"Hummel, the fashionable, extraordinarily talented countertenor from McKinley who just recently transferred. Yeah, I got that the first time you told me, Bee," Nick cut Blaine off, who glared at him, color tinting his cheeks.

"You said all that?" said Kurt, blue eyes giving him a wide look of hope. _Does he really think all that? Oh dear, he's hot, gay, and nice! I'm in gay boy heaven._ Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by Nick's giggle as Blaine gave an embarrassed nod. Nick looked at Blaine suspiciously before giving Kurt a brilliant smile.

"Welcome to Dalton, Kurt!" Kurt took Nick's hand, smiling, before the brunette skipped down the steps. Kurt watched Nick leave before Blaine pulled him into the South Building. The inside of the building took Kurt's breath away. The ceiling was high and there was a fire lit to keep away the chill November air. At the center of the room were two long leather couches, one love seat and three chairs. Doors were on every wall. Most were closed and Blaine led him to one that was open. Soft music was playing and two boys occupied it. An asian boy with short hair and intense brown eyes sat cross-legged on his bed, a book on his lap and a pen in his hand. He chewed thoughtfully on the end of the pen, paying no attention to Blaine and Kurt. _Are all the boys in this school hot?_ Kurt let his gaze fall on the other boy. The other boy also had short dark hair, but his was styled into a mohawk. He had warm brown eyes and slight chin dimple. _Oh sweet Grilled Cheesus they ARE all hot!_

"That is Thad Harwood, part of the Warbler Council-" Thad, the boy with the mohawk, looked up from his notebook with a smile and a wave. "-and that is Wesley Montgomery, leader of the council." Blaine gave the asian a pointed look, but Wes still didn't look up.

"Don't call me Wesley, Everett," said Wes, still chewing on his pen.

"Don't call me Everett, Wesley," Blaine retorted. Thad rolled his eyes.

"Don't start guys," said Thad, closing his notebook and stretching out on his bed.

"Don't tell me what to do, Thaddeus," said Wes.

"Stop it, Wesley," Thad snapped. Kurt snorted and Blaine pulled him out of the room, leaving the bickering boys. Without knocking, Blaine opened the door to the room next to Wes and Thad's. Kurt knew it was Blaine's automatically, his eyes raking over the Katy Perry poster, a guitar, a stack of cd's (_cd's? Really? That's what iPods are for_) and the collage of pictures that were taped up on one side of the room.

"This is me and Nick's room. That's my side," said Blaine, over shouts of "Wesley! Thaddeus! Charlatan! Prick!" coming from next door. Kurt giggled, noticing that Blaine's bed was unmade and several ties were strewn on the bed.

"I can tell," Kurt sauntered over to Blaine's bed, picking up one of Blaine's ties and rolling it around his fingers. The shorter boy blushed, attempting to straighten the covers and not-so-smoothly kicking a pair of shoes under his bed. Kurt snorted, throwing the tie at Blaine.

"Do you know who your roommate is?" Blaine asked. Kurt shrugged, pulling out a paper from his Marc Jacobs bag. Honey eyes skimmed over the paper and triangular eyebrows shot up.

"What? Is he bad?" Kurt asked, panic making his voice go three octaves higher. Blaine laughed.

"No. But he can get obnoxious," said Blaine, taking Kurt to the room across the hall from his. "At least your room is close to mine." Kurt shivered as Blaine's breath hit the back of his neck. Blaine pushed Kurt towards the door, knocking. He didn't wait for a response, opening the door. A blonde (_that hair is so NOT natural. He didn't even bother doing his roots. Well, I guess it works_) with floppy hair and bright blue eyes was looking at a blank notebook, brown eyebrows furrowed. He looked up with a glare.

"Anderson! How many times I told you not to open the door without knockin'! You is a rude bitch," the blonde snapped. Blaine rolled his eyes, pulling Kurt into the room and draping an arm around Kurt's shoulders (to be honest, he was hanging on to Kurt. He was a short guy, after all).

"Be nice, Jeffrey," said Blaine, calm.

"My name is NOT FUCKING JEFFREY! Just JEFF!" the blonde roared. Blaine didn't even bat an eyelash as Kurt giggled nervously. Jeff looked at Kurt, his face softening. "Who dis be?"

"Kurt Hummel," said Kurt. Jeff squealed, throwing himself on the brunette boy. _This boy is so gay._

"Finally I meet you, boo! Blaine wouldn't shut up about you," said Jeff, standing back to give Kurt a once over. Blaine glared at Jeff.

"It's true. He'd come back from Lima and start talking about you," said Thad, peeking into Jeff's room.

"Oh you should've seen his outfit today. That scarf matched his sparkling blue eyes and those jeans looked painted on. Not that I minded," Wes mocked, one hand over his heart and the other pressed to his forehead. Blaine was fuming.

"Fuck off," he muttered. Everyone's faces turned into faces of shock.

"How un-dapper of you, Blaine Everett Anderson! You've broken the first rule of the Dapper Society!" said Wes. Jeff had slapped a hand over his mouth, giving Blaine an "oh-no-you-didn't" look.

"You mock us, sir!" said Thad indignantly, sniffing and closing his eyes in mock disgust. Blaine rolled his eyes, pushing Thad and Wes out of the room and closing the door behind them.

"That's the Thesley bromance for you," said Jeff, pulling Kurt onto his bed.

"Kurt, you have your schedule right?" said Blaine. Kurt sifted through his bag, handing the paper to Blaine and trying to ignore the jolt he felt when his fingertips brushed against Blaine's. Jeff gave him a knowing look before taking Kurt's hands in his own.

"Lemme gives ya a run-down of school gossip. Nicky is my boyfriend-"

"No need to get possessive, Jeff," said Blaine, not looking away from Kurt's schedule to duck the pillow that was thrown his way.

"As I was sayin' before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, Wes is straight, although his bromance with Thad leads us to suspect otherwise. Thad is- we- ugh- ok what I want to say is we don't really know what team Thad plays for 'cause I sure as hell ain't ever seen him datin' a girl, but he's made no mention of being gay. David has a girlfriend from Crawford no one likes. Lil' Nicky H likes Cameron, who we suspect is bi. Flint is dating Luke-"

"Wait, seriously?" Blaine looked up from Kurt's schedule. Jeff glared, nodding. Blaine shrugged, sitting down on Kurt's bed and crossing his legs.

"Blaine's sister Dani likes Dukey-"

"Dani likes half the guys here," Blaine said, his voice thick with "no-duh!" Jeff pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"Valid point. Well, she likes Duke the most. And to round it off Trent likes Blaine," Jeff finished. Blaine's head shot up and Kurt felt his heart skip a beat._ Oh gaga, does this mean Blaine likes him? Why does he have that look?_

"Whoa. What?" Blaine's golden eyes were wide.

"Hurdurdur! You is so oblivious, mistah," said Jeff, pursing his lips and flipping his blonde bangs out of his eyes. Blaine was quiet, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Seriously?" he whispered. Kurt felt his heart drop even more.

"Oh Blaine, your voice was exquisite today! Oh Blaine, do you need help carrying that? Blaine, I can reach the top shelf, what is it you need?" Jeff mocked, rolling his eyes. "Ow, boo. You're squeezing my hand a _little_ too hard." Kurt blushed, taking his hands out of Jeff's.

"Sorry," he squeaked. _Stupidstupidstupid voice!_ Jeff gave him a concerned look, mouthing "we'll talk later" at Kurt, who simply nodded.

"Do NOT tell me you is considerin' dating that," Jeff's voice went three octaves higher. Blaine shook his head furiously.

"Oh Katy Perry, no!" he rushed, his cheeks reddening slightly. Jeff nodded in satisfaction, opening his mouth to admonish the shorter boy when Nick opened the door, poking his head in.

"Dinner," said the brunette. The three boys shot up, leaving for the North Building (not before Jeff buried Nick in a rush of kisses).

**\o/ OH YEAH \o/**

Kurt had no idea how he survived dinner. Blaine, Jeff, Nick and Thad kept introducing him to a flurry of blazered boys, half of which he'd already forgotten, until Wes got them to calm down and eat. They were now in Jeff's room (_it's my room now, too. Won't be getting used to this anytime soon_). It was just Kurt, Nick and Jeff, unpacking Kurt's things.

"You like him, don't you?" said Jeff, admiring one of Kurt's jackets before hanging it in the closet.

"Who?" Kurt squeaked. Jeff and Nick both stopped what they were doing to give the boy matching "don't-play-dumb-with-me" looks. Kurt bit his lip, nodding. Jeff and Nick high-fived. "Only a little. Is it that obvious?" Nick nodded. Kurt groaned, sinking onto the bed.

"Oh he won't notice. He's Capitan Oblivioso," Jeff snorted.

"He likes you, too. It'll just take him forever to notice. Hasn't stopped talking about you since you got here," Nick chimed. Kurt let out a sigh of relief, falling back on his bed.

"And Trent has no chance with Blaine. Wait until to you meet him," said Jeff. Kurt felt a pang of guilt, which apparently showed on his face because Nick smiled sweetly at him.

"Blaine will let him down gently. He's too much of a gentleman," said Nick. Kurt sat up quickly, eyebrows furrowed in worry. _Oh. What if he's just being gentlemanly with me?_ Kurt gulped, his face falling. Jeff sat down next to him.

"Aw boo. Don't worry. He likes you, he just hasn't realized it," the blonde hugged Kurt who smiled sadly. The taller boy stood up, setting up his speakers and plugging in his iPhone. Nick and Jeff smiled at each other as Kurt began singing to I Want To Hold Your Hand. Little did the boys realize that Wes, Thad, and David were listening just outside their door. Thad opened the door, listening intently. Kurt hadn't noticed, unpacking and twirling as he sang. When the song finished, Jeff, Nick and Thad clapped. The next song was Defying Gravity and Kurt sang with Idina, doing a spin and a quirky move as he hit a high note. The entire South Building was silent as Kurt sang. Blaine, wondering who was singing, walked over to where Wes, Thad, David, and now Trent and Nicholas were sitting in front of Kurt and Jeff's room. The hazel-eyed boy stared at Kurt, jaw hanging as the blue-eyed boy finished the song. The applause startled Kurt, causing him to turn around. A look of surprise lit up Kurt's face and his cheeks turned rosy when his gaze met Blaine's. The black haired boy walked in and hugged Kurt, lifting him off the floor. Kurt squeaked, arms flailing as Blaine spun him. Jeff, Thad, Nick, and Wes exchanged glances, eyebrows raised. Finally, Kurt's feet met the floor.

"That- that was _beautiful_," said Blaine. Trent watched jealously as Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek. Nick and Thad grinned at each other and Jeff gave Kurt a wicked grin, patting the countertenor on the ass. Kurt squeaked, jumping about a foot in the air.

"Better get used to that," said Jeff.

"It's how we say hey there sexy, congrats, good luck, and go for it," Nick explained. Blaine laughed, winking at Kurt.

"How bout Blainey sings a song?" said Wes, catching Jeff's eye. Blaine glared, but he whispered the song title to Wes who told all the others. They started doing the music, grinning as Blaine sang Tu Vuò Fa L'Americano. Kurt's jaw dropped. _Tongue, Italian, his tongue. Holy Gaga his tongue!_ The other boys (Cameron, Duke, and James had joined in) clapped to the rhythm, dancing and pulling faces until Blaine finished. Blaine turned to the other boys so his back faced Jeff, Nick and Kurt. The blonde took Kurt's hand, pressing it to Blaine's ass before Kurt could escape and yelling "CONGRATS!" at an ear-splitting volume. Blaine gave them a look of mock shock before laughing and putting a hand on Kurt's ass to pull him closer. Heat rushed to Kurt's neck and cheeks but he made no effort to move his hand from where it was. _Dear McQueen, he has a bubble butt._ Jeff stood behind them, taking a picture with his phone and posting it to facebook. Flint appeared at the doorway.

"Party's over guys," he said. The boys groaned, dispersing. Jeff tackled Nick, pinning the brunette to the bed and kissing him passionately.

"Oh, gross. I wanna keep my dinner in my stomach, thank you very much," Wes groaned, pulling Thad with him to their room. Blaine snorted, his hand moving to the small of Kurt's back. The blue-eyed boy immediately removed his from Blaine's ass, blushing slightly.

"Well, I'd better go before Flint spazzes on me. He is twice my size after all," said Blaine, kissing Kurt's cheek again. This time his lips lingered longer than was needed. Jeff and Nick had separated, the blonde frantically searching for his phone. Blaine pulled away just as Jeff got it out, leaving the room with a wave in Niff's direction. Nick groaned.

"How did you not get that?" Nick whined, shoving Jeff. The blonde fell on his side, glaring daggers at the brunette.

"Weren't you leaving, Nicky dearest?" Jeff huffed, pushing himself back up. Nick kissed Jeff's neck, standing from the bed to give Kurt a quick hug before scampering to his room. Jeff turned to Kurt who was touching his cheek, a dazed look on his face. He sighed, sitting on his bed.

"Oh dear. I sense a shitload of eye sex and sexual tension coming our way," said Jeff, groaning as he flopped back on his bed.

"Oh it's not that bad!" Kurt protested, folding his arms across his chest. Jeff gave him a "you're-kidding-right?" look, propping himself up on one elbow. He looked up with a dreamy sigh, his fingertips resting on his cheek.

"Oh Blaine," Jeff's voice was a breathy whisper and he poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue. Kurt blushed furiously, burying his face into a pillow.

"Snotthatbad," he screamed into the pillow.

"Can't hear ya, boo," said Jeff.

"I said it's not that bad," Kurt repeated, lifting his face to find Jeff giving him a "bitch-I-will-shank-you" look. The blonde ducked, narrowly avoiding the pillow Kurt had thrown at him. "Blaine was right, you can get obnoxious."

"Oh. Did he really say that?" said Jeff, eyebrows raised. Kurt laughed.

"Should I be worrying for his safety?" Kurt asked, a playful glint in his eyes. Jeff smirked.

"He'll have to worry about a lot more than that," the blonde responded. Kurt giggled, squeezing a pillow and falling sideways on his bed.

"I'm already liking Dalton," said Kurt sleepily.

"I'm glad, boo," said Jeff, a fond smile on his lips as Kurt drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Right, so whattaya think of chapter 1? I promise it gets funnier :D and yes I realize Jeff is fabulous, that's the point, and sure Kurt is a little lovesick but hey, who wouldn't be? Blaine's sex on a stick (get out of my head sebastian) (make me bro) *fights with mind* Don't mind me guys. I'm insane XD PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW it's food for my unicorns Niff, Klaine and Dalton. They'll die if you don't feed them. You don't want their deaths on your conscience so review. :<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a short chapter. Cause idk. I don't have an excuse *dapper shame* I kinda hated Trent when I wrote this, but he's grown on me so I'll make his life easier down the road (forgive me trent fans). The thoughts in this chapter are from Trent's head. So yeah, on with it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee, yadda yadda. Or Dani Anderson or Duke Whitely. Not that they come up in this chapter. That was pointless. Oh well. Continue reading XD.**

Trent watched Blaine as the shorter boy frowned, holding his pen to his lips thoughtfully. Both boys were in the East Building study room, Trent sitting near the door and Blaine by the window. For the last half hour Blaine had constantly been checking his phone, always typing excitedly and waiting expectantly, occasionally giggling. _Why? He's never this attached to his phone. He never GIGGLES when checking text messages._ Trent's thoughts were interrupted by Defying Gravity, which unfortunately (for Trent) was coming from Blaine's phone. The lead Warbler took the call, a dazzling smile on his face.

"Hey, Kurt! Oh you're in the East Building? So'm I!…What are you looking at?…Turn left...Oops, other left…Walk down that hall...Right...No, turn right...Ok, you should be he-oh! Hey, Kurt," Kurt finally appeared at the door, waving shyly. Thad and Nick, who were seated at the table across the room from Blaine's, waved and winked at Kurt before returning to their work. Trent frowned, glaring as Blaine practically jumped out of his chair to crush Kurt in a hug, a hug that lasted longer than was necessary. Jealousy raged in him as Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek, the blue eyed boy blushing and sitting beside Blaine. After an hour of the boys giggling, blushing and whispering, Trent couldn't take it any longer. Kurt was currently fixing Blaine's hair, his fingers running through the other's dark curls. Blaine's eyes were intense, a small smile on his lips as Kurt's hands reached his neck. Trent stood suddenly, walking over to the pair. Kurt reluctantly removed his hands, letting them drop to his lap as Blaine smiled up at Trent.

"Hello Blaine, Kurt," Trent spat. Thad and Nick watched quietly, looking at Kurt and Blaine's faces.

"Hi Trent! What's up?" Blaine chirped, grinning, perky as ever. Kurt's eyes were trained on Blaine's face, but the other boy didn't notice.

"He's so obvious," Thad whispered.

"He's so oblivious," Nick whispered.

"You're amazing, Blaine. You're talented, intelligent, and extremely gorgeous. I just really, really, really like you," Trent rushed. Blaine's face fell, his eyes wide. Kurt held his breath and Thad and Nick were exchanging horrified looks.

"Uh...um. Wow, Trent, I don't know what to say. Um," Blaine licked his lips, taking one of Kurt's hands in his.

"Oh shit. Did he really just go to Kurt for comfort?" Nick whispered, sharing a look of concern with Thad. The two boys giggled. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand reassuringly.

"Thanks, I guess, but, um, I don't think we would work. I mean, you're a great guy and all, but, um, I'm not interested?" Blaine whispered the last part. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand again. Trent clenched his jaw, nodding.

"I get it," Trent whispered, leaving the room. As he closed the door he looked back, instantly regretting it. A stunned Blaine was looking at Kurt, who held Blaine's face in his hands, his thumb stroking Blaine's cheek. The boys were lost in each other's eyes, not noticing when Trent closed the door or when Thad and Nick took a picture of the boy. Blaine touched his forehead to Kurt's just as Jeff burst into the room. A wide grin was on his face as he saw the boys jerk back, then his smile fell.

"Did I miss something?" said Jeff. Thad and Nick grinned but said nothing. Kurt waved shyly at Jeff before Nick and Thad whisked the blonde away, sitting just outside the door. Thad quickly explained everything, showing Jeff the pictures.

"I recorded it," Nick whispered, kissing the blonde.

"Omigoodness show me!" Jeff did a fist pump, taking Nick's phone. Fits of laughter overtook them as Trent finished his confession.

"Ugh, the coital tension radiating of those two makes me dizzy," Thad whispered, opening the door a crack to see Kurt trying to write on Blaine's face.

"Leave it to Thaddeus to make sex sound dapper," Jeff snorted. Thad glared at Jeff, but quickly turned his attention back to the boys when he heard Blaine splutter.

"Aha! Take that, Anderson!" said Kurt, smirking. Blaine looked shocked, but that look was slowly replaced by a smug grin.

"Uh oh. Hummel's dead," Thad commented. Jeff shook his head.

"Nah. My little Kurtie won't be bested-" Jeff was cut off by Kurt's shriek. "Unless Blaine does that." The blonde finished lamely. Nick and Thad were bent double with laughter at Kurt's horrified expression. Blaine had licked Kurt's cheek and was giving Kurt a very satisfied grin. The countertenor scrubbed his cheek furiously and Blaine wiggled in his seat.

"Come with me," Kurt snarled, pulling Blaine towards the door. Nick, Jeff and Thad scrambled away, guilt written all over their faces. "Guys, you might want to witness this." The three boys ran after Kurt and Blaine, the taller of the two leading them towards the South Building.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine asked as Kurt pulled him into the bathroom in Nick and Blaine's room. The blue eyed boy didn't reply, holding Blaine's head under the sink and washing out the gel. Blaine relaxed as Kurt massaged his scalp, a small smile on his lips. Kurt's loving smile wasn't missed by Thad, Nick and Jeff. When Blaine opened his eyes again, he glared at Nick, who was recording it with a smug grin. Kurt finished washing Blaine's hair, throwing the towel in Blaine's face before taking all of Blaine's gel and disappearing.

"Oh, do not tell me he's doing what I think he's doing," Jeff whispered to Thad as Kurt returned. Blaine came out of the bathroom, still drying his hair to find a very smug looking Kurt standing with his arms crossed. The lead Warbler gave Kurt a puzzled look. The boys swore they heard the gears in Blaine's head turning (besides the very loud Teenage Dream that was playing in Flint's room). Jeff's ungainly snorts of laughter grew more pronounced as Blaine finally realized what Kurt did. Kurt started inspecting his nails, feigning boredom.

"Where's my gel?" Blaine asked at length, pointing at the bathroom. Kurt shrugged, flipping his hair. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, where is my gel?" Kurt gave Blaine a bored look. Blaine narrowed his eyes at Kurt, throwing his towel on his bed. Kurt took a step back as Blaine grabbed his waist, tickling the countertenor. Kurt's bell-like laughter echoed in the whole South Building, tears streaming down his cheeks. Droplets from Blaine's still wet hair landed on Kurt and the blue eyed boy was doubled over with laughter, attempting to fight off the shorter boy. He flailed, his hand connecting with Blaine's cheek.

"Omigaga! Blaine, darling, I'm so sorry!" Kurt squeaked, pulling Blaine into a tight embrace. The shorter boy snuggled into Kurt's neck, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"D'aaaaaw! Honestly, you guys are the cutest," Jeff gushed.

"Jeff, you're gushing all over my blazer," Thad huffed, brushing his shoulder as if to throw off lint. If looks could kill, Thad would've been six feet under, _twice_. The shorter boy shot Jeff a cocky smile.

"Kurt, baby, where's my gel?" Blaine whimpered. Kurt sighed, running his hands through Blaine's curls.

"Don't fall for it, Porcelain," Jeff hissed. Blaine pouted, looking up at Kurt with wide eyes.

"But Kurtie, I need it," he whimpered, nuzzling Kurt's neck with his nose. Kurt d'awed, smiling into Blaine's curls.

"Aw, Blaine. I kinda like your hair like this," Kurt pushed Blaine back to look at Blaine's dark curls.

"Excuse me while I go puke rainbows," Thad drawled.

"I just got a cavity from all this sweetness," Jeff pulled a face of mock disapproval. Blaine ignored them, putting his hands on Kurt's hips and turning the boy back and forth.

"But Kuuuuurt! Pwease," Blaine whined. Kurt slumped his shoulders, pouting thoughtfully.

"Oh no you don't!" Jeff snapped, covering Kurt's eyes.

"Shove off, biatch," Blaine pushed away Jeff's hands.

"Yo, fight me bro!" Jeff roared, flailing his arms in Blaine's direction.

"Babe, calm down," said Nick, watching his boyfriend with an amused look.

"COME AT ME BRO!" Jeff pretended to do karate moves, chopping the air and kicking out at Blaine, who looked at Jeff through half-lidded eyes until the blonde calmed down some what. The black haired boy smacked Jeff upside the head, calmly watching the blonde have a silent freakout.

"Okay! Enough, sweetheart. Save it for another day," Nick led Jeff out of his room, kissing the blonde into silence. Blaine gave Kurt one more puppy dog look before Kurt huffed, leaving the room. Thad snorted.

"Tough luck, Blay," Thad chuckled at Blaine's glare, smirking as Blaine started having a freak out. Thad left, shaking his head softly and laughing.

**That was terrible. *hangs head in shame* It'll get better guys I PROMISE! Gaga that fluff was shameless. **_**Yeah well you wrote it, so stfu.**_** (oh hush, Jeff) **_**COME AT ME BRO! **_**(never mind). Anyways, reviews please! I hear Klaine the unicorn is on the skinny side, and I just got a new sea monkey, his name is Colferlicious. He lives off reviews too. So feed my mystical animals please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right, so this chapter is kinda short. It's a bit of a filler, but it's funny, so you can forgive me for the length. And I realize that Blaine's a little OoC, but hey, its fanfic, and plus, it fits with this, so yeah. :{) **_**[for those of you wondering what that face is, it's a smiley with a moustache. Booyah]**_

**Disclaimer: RIB gave me glee for my sixteenth birthday. Lmao joking yeah right. Dani and Duke are property of the wonderful littlemusings.**

"Ugh, this is _not _cool! Six days with no gel. Six _flippin' _days!" Blaine whined.

"I heard you, Blaine," said Nick, not even looking up from his book.

"This is insane! It's like he's grown immune to my puppy eyes!" Blaine continued.

"Yeah, Jeff probably taught him that. He said the only way you could get the gel back from Kurt was by seducing him," Nick snorted, before his eyes widened and he looked up to see a sly look on Blaine's face.

"I suppose I will have to seduce him, won't I?" Blaine's grin grew.

"Uh, where are you going?" Nick jumped up from his bed, following the shortest Warbler out of their room to the center of the commons. Wes, Thad and David were occupying the three chairs, Cameron and Nicholas huddled on the love seat sharing a book with Duke hovering over them, whilst Jeff was perched on the armrest, Kurt sitting next to him on the sofa. Trent sat slightly farther away, Skyler next to him, watching as Blaine sauntered over to Kurt. Everyone but Kurt had stopped working to watch the shorter boy slide into place next to Kurt, draping an arm around the blue eyed boy.

"Hey there, gorgeous," Blaine purred. Kurt's pencil point broke with a loud snap and his eyes grew wide, but he didn't look up. Blaine smirked. "Whatcha doing?" Kurt barely moved as Blaine took his textbook, letting Kurt's notebook slide onto the countertenor's lap.

"Just chemistry," Kurt squeaked, throwing his useless pencil in his bag. Blaine closed Kurt's textbook with one hand, letting his other hand rest comfortably on Kurt's waist. The other boys in the room (excluding Trent) giggled at Kurt's deer-in-the-headlights look.

"It's boring, isn't it?" Blaine asked, cocking one triangular eyebrow and touching the tip of his tongue to his lips in thought. Kurt's eyes were wide as plates. He gulped, nodding slowly. Jeff gave Nick and Thad a look that said "you're-seeing-this-right?" his jaw hanging.

"I- uh, need another, um, pencil," Kurt mumbled, standing far too quickly. Blaine followed suit.

"Can't let you go alone, can I?" Blaine half-growled, placing a hand on the small of Kurt's back. The countertenor let out a whimper, giving Jeff a pleading look as he began to walk to his room. The blonde Warbler fell on Kurt, sending the other blue eyed boy straight into Blaine's arms. The shorter boy stumbled with the sudden weight, holding Kurt protectively as Jeff jumped up, dusting himself and winking at Nick, Thad and Wes.

"Wow. Blaine's so weak. Poor child, he has nothing under that blazer," said Jeff, his voice ridiculously loud for no particular reason except to irritate Blaine. Blaine gave him a look of mock horror before taking a flustered Kurt's hand.

"Say Kurt, that feels pretty muscular, doesn't it?" said Blaine, putting Kurt's hand on his arm, which he began to flex. Kurt nodded, sucking in his breath.

"Oh please. I'm sure he has a horrific potbelly," Jeff scoffed. Blaine unbuttoned his blazer and shirt, lifting his undershirt to reveal beautiful tanned abs. Kurt fell back, landing on the sofa heavily, gripping the edges as he stared at Blaine's physique.

"Pshaw, the wonders of spray paint," Thad quipped. "_Good one"_ Jeff mouthed. Trent watched furiously when Blaine took Kurt's hand and placed it on his amazing torso. Kurt's breathing was heavy as his pale fingers trailed across Blaine's tanned skin.

"Does that feel fake, Porcelain?" Blaine's voice was low, so low the others almost didn't hear him. Kurt shook his head furiously, fingertips ghosting over Blaine's abs. Thad collapsed in a fit of giggles which he tried to hide (and failed miserably) by burying his face into a grinning Wes' back.

"Kurt, honey, didn't you need a pencil?" Jeff cooed, eyeing Kurt's crotch where his slacks were looking a tad tighter than usual (the boy already wore thinner slacks, so it was even more noticeable). The countertenor went all shades of red, crossing his legs.

"I'll get one for you, hun, how bout that?" Blaine purred, winking at Kurt before leaving to his room.

"What kind of help was THAT?" he heard Kurt squeak. Raucous laughter was followed by the sound of people hitting each other and a loud curse. Blaine took a mechanical pencil, calmly walking back to find Kurt and Jeff wrestling on the couch and Nick trying to pull the blonde off.

"Hey, Ling, off now!" Blaine snapped. Jeff jumped off, sending Nick crashing to the floor.

"Call me Ling one more time, Frodo!" Jeff cracked his knuckles. Kurt gave them questioning looks. "Ster-_ling_" Nick mouthed. Blaine ignored the blonde, instead walking up behind Kurt and slipping the pencil in Kurt's hand.

"Here ya go, sweet cheeks," Blaine said in a breathy whisper, his breath tickling Kurt's ear. The blue eyed boy shivered. "Seeing as I did you this favor-" Blaine's voice turned into a growl as he said favor and his fingers were trailing down Kurt's neck, "-how about you give me back what's mine." Kurt became scarily still and Blaine looked up to see the Warblers with shocked looks on their faces.

"What?" Kurt squawked, standing up and whirling around to face Blaine. The lead Warbler smiled sheepishly, holding out his arms as if to hug Kurt.

"Please?" he grinned, but the grin fell when he saw Kurt's friend.

"Of all the things the love child of Katy Perry and Frodo Baggins could think of-" Kurt was drowned out by the laughter of the Warblers. Jeff had fallen to the floor next to Nick, tears streaming his cheeks. Thad had toppled off his seat, pounding the floor with his fist. Kurt beamed, giving Blaine a look of superiority.

"Fine, Dough Boy, I'll just go out and buy some more," Blaine snapped.

"With this, Pippin?" Kurt asked, arching one eyebrow and holding up Blaine's wallet. Blaine's jaw dropped for a second time.

"How- what- YOU!" Blaine pointed at a giggly Nick who was trying to get his boyfriend's hysterics under control. The brunette gave Blaine a look of innocence before giving Kurt a pointed look. The blue eyed boy was fixing his hair, slipping Blaine's wallet into his bag.

"Well, I think I'd better finish my work in my room," Kurt calmly took his stuff and left. As soon as Kurt was in his and Jeff's room the Warblers fell silent, everyone looking at each other. Jeff, who'd recovered from his laughter, gave Nick a smoldering look.

"Oh Kurt, come here and I'll let you run your porcelain fingers all over my tanned muscles," Jeff moaned, rubbing Nick's thighs.

"Oh Blaine, let me eyefuck you some more," Nick moaned in reply. Jeff threw himself on the brunette, kissing him heatedly.

"Cut the PDA, bros," Thad growled, throwing a book at the boys.

"We weren't like that!" Blaine squawked. All the Warblers (minus Trent) gave Blaine disbelieving looks.

"Seeing as I did you this _favor_," Jeff purred, licking his lips slowly and caressing Nick's neck. Blaine glared at them.

"Ugh, whatever. I'll leave now," the shortest Warbler stormed into his room, leaving the other Warblers to discuss what had just happened (which clearly meant sending text messages to the whole of Dalton).

**LOL I love Niff, don't you? For those of you wondering who's in what grade I'll put that up in the next AN. Reviews make my unicorns and sea monkeys live**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okeydokey, so here are the grades:**

**Seniors- Thad, Wes, Nick, Flint**

**Juniors- Kurt, Blaine, Jeff, Cameron, David, Trent, Skyler**

**Sophmores- Duke, Nicholas**

**Freshies- Dani (she goes to Crawford)**

**Yeah it's not entirely canon but it's what works best for this, so yeah. I'm taking liberties, sue me (please don't). This chapter came out kinda angsty at first and I was like WTF when I wrote it, but it has a happy-ish ending and middle, plus Kurt and Jeff bonding time (as bro's of course). Also, I don't even remember what happened during this episode (or what it's called. It's the one where Kurt sings DCFMA) so if its a bit off forgive me. Anyways, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN GLEE. No really, I do. And once the hiatus is over Glee will be purely Klaine and Niff. Lol, I wish. And Dani and Duke are the wonderful littlemusings property. So yeah. On with life.**

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed, stretching out on his bed. Don't Cry For Me Argentina was playing softly, to Kurt's annoyance. Jeff and Nick, more known as the Three 6 Mafia now (courtesy of Thad and Cameron) were "celebrating" in Nick's room, which meant Blaine was probably wandering the South Building. <em>Ugh, he'll probably come over and be all dapper and tell me again that I should stand out less.<em> A knock interrupted Kurt's thoughts. _Of course_. Kurt groaned, getting up and shuffling over to the door. A very concerned looking Blaine (hair gelled again; Kurt had taken pity and returned it the day before) was standing at the doorway, a sad smile on his lips.

"You haven't been outside since the Warbler's meeting. Are you ok?" Blaine reached for Kurt's hand.

"What do you think?" Kurt snarled. Blaine recoiled, hurt shining in his eyes. "Sorry. Just tired." Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"It's really getting to you. Want to tell me why?" Blaine pulled back to look into Kurt's eyes. Tears swam in Kurt's blue-grey eyes as he nodded, pulling Blaine into the room. They sat side by side, not touching or speaking until Kurt let out a choked sob, burying face into Blaine's neck. The other boy held him, rubbing small circles on Kurt's back until the countertenor calmed down. Kurt lay his head on Blaine's chest, listening to the other's boy heartbeat.

"I'm sorry. It's just that everything's finally sinking in. The whole transfer of schools, not seeing New Directions anymore, Karofsky's threats and then this!" Kurt took a shaky breath as Blaine continued to rub his back.

"It's a lot to take in, Kurt. You've been so strong. I never would've been able to deal with all of that," Blaine said softly, squeezing Kurt gently. The countertenor smiled. "Don't be sorry. You're allowed to show your feelings. I admire you for that, for being able to open up to me and tell me everything, even though we'd just met. I'm honored to be the person you always trust, the person you show your weaknesses to." He pushed Kurt back, looking straight into Kurt's eyes. Kurt gave him a watery smile.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Kurt sniffled, letting himself get lost in Blaine's gold gaze.

"I'm sure you'd do great," said Blaine, stroking Kurt's cheek with his thumb.

"Quick question. If it's a solo we're trying out for, why shouldn't we stand out?" Kurt asked. Blaine chuckled, then opened his mouth to answer. He closed it and opened it several times, finally giving up and shrugging. Kurt's smug look was ruined by the huge yawn that made him rub his eyes sleepily.

"How about a pre-dinner nap?" said the black haired boy, scooting back until he was against the wall, opening his arms. Kurt crawled to him, snuggling into Blaine's side. Both were asleep in a matter of seconds.

**\o/ OH YEAH \o/**

Jeff crept into his room, ready to pounce on Kurt's bed until he saw the countertenor curled up on Blaine's lap. Blaine was fast asleep, his head resting against the wall. Jeff d'awed, quietly pulling out his phone and taking a picture of the snuggling boys before shaking Kurt gently. The blue eyed boy opened his eyes a bit, moaning in protest, closing them and burying his face into Blaine's chest.

"Sweetie, it's dinner time," Jeff whispered. Kurt sighed into Blaine's blazer, crawling out of Blaine's arms. He stretched for several minutes, looking at Blaine's sleeping form.

"His neck's going to hurt," Kurt mumbled. Blaine's head was leaning on the wall, his neck obviously strained.

"Pshaw, dat bitch can sleep standin'. Besides, this is a good excuse to massage his neck," Jeff grinned wickedly at Kurt's death glare.

"Blaine, honey, wake up," Kurt whispered, shaking him gently. The lead Warbler frowned, golden eyes fluttering open. He groaned rubbing his neck.

"Ow," Blaine bit his lip, stretching his neck. Kurt tried (and failed) to not stare at Blaine's neck muscles.

"Here," Kurt massaged Blaine's neck, ignoring Jeff's sniggers. Blaine hummed happily, relaxing under Kurt's warm touch. The blonde made an obscene gesture that Blaine (thankfully) missed. "Better?" Blaine nodded, standing up to leave. A loud smack resonated in the room, caused by Jeff smacking Blaine's ass. Blaine yelped, letting out a string of _very_ un-dapper curses, gingerly rubbing his ass.

"Had to make sure you were awake!" Jeff chuckled. Blaine glared, still nursing his backside. "D'aw. Bwainers wants Kurtsie-boo to massage dat too?" Jeff mock pouted, batting his eyelashes and resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder. The shorter boy elbowed Jeff, knocking the air out of the blonde.

"Come along, Kurt. Dinner won't last forever," Blaine offered his arm, which Kurt happily took, and with that they left, Jeff close behind. In no time they were in the North Building, gathering their food and sitting with Thad, Wes, Nick, Cameron, Duke, and Skyler. Blaine, whose plate was ridiculously full, began shoveling his food. Kurt gave him a surprised look.

"I always love mealtime. It's the one time of day the public sees un-dapper Blaine. See how he shovels down his food? Extraordinary!" said Wes in a fake posh British accent. The boys erupted in laughter, Thad nearly choking on his food. Blaine paused (Kurt noticed half his plate was empty already) to give Wes a death glare, an effect ruined by his bulging cheeks.

"Careful. Tis quick to anger, this hobbit-squirrel is. Touch not his food or gel, as these could lead to serious, even fatal, injury," Wes continued. By now the boys had stopped eating, laughing so hard tears streamed down their cheeks.

"Cut the crap, Ping," Blaine growled, although his mouth was full, so it sounded more like "cuh duh crap, pin."

"It speaks!" Wes announced, clapping his hands approvingly. Blaine swallowed his food.

"I hate you, Wesley," he snarled.

"Hmmm, sounds like the KatyPerryian dialect to me," Wes stroked his chin thoughtfully. Kurt nearly spat out his water, snorting most un-elegantly.

"Hater," Blaine scoffed. He gave Kurt a disapproving look.

"What?" Kurt snapped.

"You're supposed to be defending me!" Blaine folded his arms across his chest. Kurt gave him a look of mock surprise, mouthing "moi?" as he pointed at himself.

"Ah, look. The hobbit-squirrel has pulled out its puppy eyes in order to impress a potential mate," Wes said softly. Jeff, Thad and Duke howled with laughter and heat rushed to Kurt's cheeks.

"If Blaine's a hobbit-squirrel, what's Kurt?" Nick asked.

"Oooooh can I be a llama?" Kurt squealed, clapping his hands excitedly. Blaine snorted giggling. Thad rolled his eyes, giving Kurt a thumbs down.

"Look how the llama elegantly fights off the furry black bunny," Wes continued his commentary as Kurt and Thad kicked each other.

"D'aw, pretty bunny," Nick cooed, patting Thad on the head. The shorter Warbler dipped his fingers in the mashed potatoes, attempting to smear them on Nick.

"And now the bunny is waging war on the cat," Wes quipped. Nick expertly dodged Thad's swipes and pokes.

"Da fuck are you then?" Jeff asked Wes.

"Boots!" Blaine exclaimed triumphantly.

"Lol what?" Jeff looked slightly dazed.

"Boots the monkey!" Blaine gave Jeff a shocked look. The blonde guffawed.

"Oh hot damn they is identical!" Jeff sniggered.

"The platypus suffers from bleach poisoning because of its efforts to make its drab brown locks platinum," Wes shot back.

"Hey! Why do I have to be the platypus?" Jeff whined.

"I'm a freaking _hobbit-squirrel_! I'd rather be a platypus!" Blaine's cheeks were again stuffed with food.

"What am I?" Camerom asked, eyes narrowed.

"Fox. Hands down," said Kurt. Everyone nodded. Cameron smiled, pleased.

"Skyler such a fuckin' koala," said Jeff. Everyone snorted, wondering what Jeff meant, but they decided to leave it alone.

"Dukey could be a chipmunk," Blaine ventured.

"Naaaah. Dani's the chipmunk. She's a fucking rabid chipmunk. Dukey's more of a- damn, what are you, Dukey?" Jeff stared at the boy as if that would make him realize.

"I like turtles," said Duke with a shrug.

"A turtle he is!" Jeff said triumphantly.

"The platypus needs to shut the _foshizzle_ up," said Wes. Thad noticed the deep breath Jeff was taking to start a rant.

"What's the plural of platypus?" the shorter boy rushed. This effectively shut everyone up.

"Platypi?" Blaine asked. Kurt stopped nibbling on a baby carrot to give Blaine a "you're-joking-right?" look. "What?"

"Careful, it spits," Wes whispered. This sent the boys into another round of laughter and tears. They calmed down when Kurt began administering threats.

"Hurdurdur, it's platypuses," Jeff smirked. Nick gave the blonde a chaste kiss, flailing his arms when Jeff grabbed his face for a deeper kiss.

"Uh oh, the platypus is horny and the cat is in heat," said Thad, covering his eyes. Jeff pulled away, pouting.

"Ok, guys, for Katy Perry's sake hurry up and finish!" Blaine huffed.

"I think I'll stay all night then," Kurt muttered, earning a glare from Blaine when the other boys giggled. They finished dinner quickly, dispersing once they got to the South Building. Nick and Jeff shared a passionate kiss, earning catcalls from Blaine. Jeff gave him a death glare.

"Feeling better?" Blaine whispered, slipping his hands into Kurt's. The countertenor smiled, letting himself get lost in Blaine's golden gaze. _I hadn't realized his eyes were green too._

"Tons better'" Kurt murmured. _Gaga, his eyes are hypnotic._

"Earth to Kurt'" Blaine chuckled. Kurt shook his head, frowning.

"Sorry. My mind likes to wander," Kurt giggled. Blaine flashed him a warm smile, hugging him tight.

"Night, Kurt," Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's cheek. The countertenor had no chance to reply. Jeff pulled Kurt into their room, leaving Blaine to wonder if Jeff had dislocated Kurt's shoulder with the tug.

"You ok, sweetie?" Jeff asked as soon as he closed the door. Kurt nodded, kicking off his shoes to sit on his bed. Jeff did the same, putting an arm around Kurt. "You know that whenever you're ready you can talk to me." Kurt nodded, feeling his eyes water.

"The only person who knows everything that happened is Blaine," Kurt whispered. Jeff held him closer.

"Sometimes it's good to share, Kurt," the blonde's voice was soft and caring. A tear slid down Kurt's cheek. He took a shaky breath.

"I was always being bullied, along with the rest of the glee club. All week long it'd be slushie facials, swirlies, patriotic wedgies, dumpster tosses and locker shoves. The neanderthals of the football team that weren't in glee club were our tormentors. I guess we got through because of each other. But this year, this one guy Karofsky started targeting me. He'd ram me into the lockers until I had bruises all along my ribcage and he'd slushie me every day. Then I met Blaine. He helped me so much, gave me courage-" Jeff smiled at this "-and he told me I should confront Karofsky, so I did. I called him out, told him he was a scared little boy and then he-" Kurt paused, taking a shaky deep breath. Jeff squeezed Kurt's shoulder, trying to keep his own tears from falling.

"He kissed me. I- I just- I didn't know what to do. And- and then he went to kiss me again but thank god it didn't happen. After that the bullying got worse and one day he said-" Tears were streaming down both Kurt and Jeff's cheeks. Kurt took several deep breaths. "-he said he'd kill me if I told anyone. I was terrified. I couldn't walk down the hall without flinching whenever a locker slammed or someone brushed against me. My dad eventually found out about the death threat so he talked to the principal but there was nothing they could do, so I came here," Jeff shook his head softly, pulling Kurt into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I'm so fucking sorry," Jeff hiccuped, biting his lip (a habit he had developed whenever he was frustrated, emotional, or annoyed). Kurt hugged the blonde back.

"It wasn't your fault," Kurt whispered.

"How did no one notice?" Jeff asked, anger edging into his voice.

"They figured it was normal. When they finally noticed the boys tried to intimidate Karofsky by beating him up, but it wouldn't have made a difference," Kurt replied.

"I know you're not touchy-feely, but I find that sleeping snuggled up to someone is a huge comfort," said Jeff, pulling back with a warm smile. Kurt giggled.

"Are you offering your snuggling services, Mr. Sterling-Duval?" Kurt asked, wiping away his tears.

"You bet I am, Mr. Hummel-Anderson," Jeff replied.

"I am _not_ an Anderson," Kurt flicked Jeff's hair.

"Not yet. Now change into ya jammies cause ya look like a wreck," the blonde shoved Kurt playfully. The countertenor narrowed his eyes at Jeff.

"I've cut people for less than that," Kurt sang, taking his pajamas and looking at himself in the bathroom. He skimped on his nightly routine (he'd make up for it the next day) taking only half an hour. When he came out the lights had been dimmed and Jeff was stretched out on his bed, already in a loose shirt (probably stolen from Nick) and a pair of navy blue boxers. He was humming Over the Rainbow, which was playing softly from the blonde's iPhone (Kurt was surprised Jeff had the Judy Garland version and he was pleased) at an almost inaudible volume and it was incredibly soothing.

"Took you long enough," Jeff muttered as Kurt climbed onto the bed.

"Oh hush you," Kurt poked Jeff's stomach (_er- abs. Wow, Jeff was toned_) before snuggling into the blonde's side. Jeff wrapped the covers around them before facing Kurt.

"So any progress with Derpface Dapperson?" Jeff asked, grinning as Kurt's cheeks turned rosy.

"None at all. Although, he is _such_ a flirt," Kurt added. The boys giggled, gossiping and talking until they ran out of things to say.

"Gaga, you realize this is so gay, right?" Kurt asked, giggling. Jeff nodded, laughing.

"Hm, not the gayest thing I've done," Jeff said with a wicked grin. "Nick is _much_ gayer." The blonde waggled his eyebrows as Kurt sputtered, laughing. After the brunette had calmed down he yawned wide. "Get sleep, sweetie. You need it." Kurt's eyes fluttered to a close.

"Thank you," Kurt's voice was almost inaudible. Jeff smiled.

"Any time, hun," and with that they fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I suck at endings. XD well, who loved the cafeteria scene? Cause I know I loved writing that. And the Kuff (kurt-jeff) scene was sweet. I loves me some Jeff Sterling. Lol. Reviews make my unicorns and sea monkeys live! And they also make Blaine horny. So that leads to Klex. And we get to watch. *where'd that come from?* (No idea. But I like the thought of that) *course you would*<strong>

**-Gabi :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola amigos! So like, I realized the time frame was like, waaaay off **_**after**_** I wrote this, so lets pretend it wasn't all that dark outside when Klaine sang BICO. I hope you like the Kuff bromance, cause I'm kind of obssessed with Niff too so they'll be in this story a lot. And Thad, cause Eddy Martin is hot. (I honestly think nine of the Warblers are hot, but I'll not rant about that). Enjoy, lovelies! **

"Where's Jeff?" Kurt burst into Blaine and Nick's room to find Nick lying on his bed and Blaine half under his bed, searching for something.

"No idea," Nick replied, picking up his phone lazily.

"Hi Kurt!" Blaine called from under the bed.

"Oh, hi Blaine. Have you seen Jeff?" Kurt asked breathlessly (he had, after all, just spent half an hour running around the ridiculously large Dalton campus - _how much space did a school need? _- in the freezing cold, searching for Jeff).

"Not that I can recall- Ow! Shit!" Blaine crawled out from underneath his bed, banging his head on the frame. _Is it bad that I get turned on when he curses? Whoa, Hummel, calm them hormones, STAT! Omigaga, are those glasses?_

"You wear glasses?" Kurt asked stupidly, momentarily forgetting Jeff. Blaine adjusted them, nodding with a smile. _How is he hot with glasses on?_

"He's always wearing contacts," Nick explained, not looking away from his phone. That was enough to make Kurt remember Jeff.

"How can you not know where your boyfriend is?" Kurt screeched. Nick merely shrugged.

"Humvee! Next time you need to talk to me do _not_ spam my text messages. Thirty messages I did not need in my inbox, thank you very much," Jeff stood at the doorway, waving his iPhone around. He was still in his winter coat and boots, nose bright red from the cold. Kurt jumped on the blonde, nearly sending them both to the floor.

"We're leaving now," Kurt made a move to pull Jeff away but the blonde Warbler pulled Kurt back into Blaine and Nick's room.

"I is saying hello first! Hey sexy," Jeff purred, giving Nick a deep kiss. They kissed for a while, Kurt impatiently tapping his foot and Blaine rubbing his neck awkwardly as Niff rubbed noses and placed quick kisses on each other's mouths. The blonde finally pulled away, helping Blaine stand before hugging the boy. "Whattup, four eyes?"

"Not much, Blondie," Blaine replied with a smirk. Nick shot him a glare. **(A/N this is a joke from the Niff story I'm starting, so sorry if you guys don't get it yet).**

"His name is Jeff," the brunette growled. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Don't scare the hobbit-squirrel too much, Nicky, it might make him shorter," Jeff cooed, pinching Blaine's cheeks tightly.

"Idiot platypus!" Blaine growled, rubbing his red cheeks with a pout. Kurt cleared his throat, avoiding Blaine's gaze.

"Ok, the platypus and the llama are leaving now," Kurt pulled Jeff into their room, closing the door and leaning against it.

"Sweetie, why is you so frazzled?" Jeff asked, taking off his coat and many layers of sweaters.

"I love Blaine," Kurt rushed. Jeff paused, giving Kurt a skeptical look. "I know it sounds stupid and he's my best friend and he's like a mentor but trust me it's _not_ an infatuation. I've had those before and they were terrible but this is nothing like that." Kurt bit his lip, waiting for a response, expecting a reprimand, but instead Jeff grinned.

"That, babydoll, is fan-fucking-tastic. But what is ya gonna do about it?" said Jeff. Kurt chewed on his lip.

"I can't possibly tell him. Oh gaga! What would he think of me?" Kurt covered his mouth with his hand. _Omigagaomigagaomigaga. He'd think I was a creeper. He'd think I'm just a sorry little boy with a hot for teacher type crush._

"So you'll pine over him for months, cry yourself to sleep and sing passionate songs about heartbreak and finding your one true love?" Jeff asked, struggling to pull off one of his boots without bothering to untie the laces.

"That sounds perfect," Kurt sighed in relief. "Don't judge me."

"I won't. Yet. What made you realize?" The blonde cursed softly, tugging hard on the boot before kicking his heel to the floor, a frustrated frown on his brow. Kurt knelt beside the blonde, untying Jeff's boots.

"Baby, It's Cold Outside," Kurt said with a lovesick sigh, slipping one of Jeff's boots off.

"I realize that," Jeff quipped. The weather was nowhere near as cold as the glare Kurt gave him.

"Jerk! I meant the song! I was studying when he walked in and told me he had to sing it for the King's Island whatever. We were flirting the whole time and he told me I was so much better than his partner," Kurt rushed, blushing.

"And then?"

"And then Mr. Shu walked in."

"Well that was an anti-climax," Jeff snorted derisively.

"Screw you."

"I have a boyfriend, but you and Dapperson are welcome to join us."

"Pathetic Platypus."

"Lousy Llama."

"Hey Kurt, can I come in?" Blaine's voice cut off Kurt's retort.

"Yeah! Sure," Kurt squeaked. Jeff made a kissy face at Kurt, growling when the countertenor tugged off his other boot in a way that made his ankle twist.

"How bout a walk in a winter wonderland?" Blaine sang. Kurt practically melted, ignoring Jeff's fainting act.

"Why that would be lovely," Kurt grinned, rushing to get ready. In five minutes the two boys were outside, arms linked as they trudged aimlessly through the snow. Blaine shivered.

"Baby, it's _freezing_ outside," he sang. Kurt laughed.

"Very clever, Mr. Anderson," Kurt pushed Blaine with his hip gently. "Where are we going anyways?"

"Well I figured I'd give you a proper tour of the Dalton campus-" "which is way overdue" Kurt mumbled under his breath "-then we'd get hot chocolate and cookies," said Blaine, leading Kurt away from the school buildings.

"Sounds wonderful," said Kurt, giving Blaine a flirty smile. _Whoa! What was that?_ Blaine winked as they got to the forested area of the campus. The boys hummed Winter Wonderland as they walked under the snow covered trees, stopping in a clearing to admire the landscape.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Blaine leaned on a tree, taking a deep breath as he surveyed the clearing.

"Magical," Kurt leaned on the tree, too, accidentally hitting one of the branches. Blaine squawked as snow fell on his head, slipping into his coat and covering the lead Warbler in fluffy whiteness.

"Aw, it went in my shirt," Blaine continued to shake off the snow to a giggling Kurt's delight. The black haired boy knelt, scooping snow into his hands and packing it firmly. Kurt's breathing quickened.

"No. No, Anderson, no. Don't you da- nooooo! Blaine, don't you even da- AAAUGH!" the snowball hit Kurt's shoulder, clinging to his scarf. "What kind of aim is that?" Blaine shook the branch above Kurt, laughing as the countertenor struggled to get rid of the snow.

"You're like a nymph," Blaine said at length. Kurt looked at Blaine through snow-laden lashes.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kurt scooped the snow off a nearby branch, gently forming it into a ball.

"A nymph! Cause you're all lean and elegant and ethereal and your singing is magical! And now you're covered in snow, which makes you a snow nymph," Blaine explained.

"Covered in snow?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. "Like this?" The countertenor threw the snowball at Blaine's hair, stepping back slowly as he watched it fall onto Blaine's shocked face.

"Augh! Get back here, Hummel! This is war!" Blaine started after Kurt, who'd started running once he'd recovered from laughing.

"That's supreme snow nymph to you, hobbit!" Kurt yelled, laughing as he ran to the North Building.

"Hey! Wait up!" Blaine called, slowing down to catch his breath.

"Do your short halfling legs not allow you to run faster?" Kurt sneered, standing in front of the North Building with a triumphant look.

"Haha. You are just _hilarious,_ Kurt," said Blaine, finally catching up to Kurt. His breath was coming out heavy and labored, puffs of vapor forming. _Oh McQueen, what if he breathed like that when we made out? Wait- what? Rewind, what did you just think? Calm the fuck down Kurt, cheesus, we don't want another Finn-type disaster._ Kurt shoved Blaine onto the snow.

"Just a regular Ryan Stiles," Kurt raised his eyebrows as Blaine started making a snow angel.

"Baby, it's _fucking_ cold outside," Blaine half-laughed, half-sang. Kurt snorted.

"Get out of the snow, idiot," Kurt laughed, holding out a hand to help Blaine up. Blaine took it, grinning evilly before pulling Kurt onto the ground with him. Kurt screamed, landing on top of the shorter boy.

"Looks who's laughin' now," Blaine said with a smug grin. Kurt glared, taking snow and practically smothering Blaine in it.

"Aha! Not so smug now, honeybun!" Kurt smirked.

"Not you too! You've been hanging out with Jeff too much," Blaine groaned, wiping the snow off his face. Kurt laughed.

"That botherin' you, honeybun?" Kurt drawled, flipping his hair in a very Jeff-esque manner. Blaine laughed that wonderful, infectious laugh that Kurt loved.

"Oh dear Katy Perry, what have I done to deserve this?" Blaine sobbed, letting his head fall back on the snow.

"Ha! See if you prayed to Gaga instead of Perry, you'd get answers. Now let's go before we catch something," Kurt stood, pulling the shorter boy up with him. Blaine shook off all the snow, eyes narrowed at Kurt.

"How is Gaga better?" he raised one triangular eyebrow. Kurt smiled, walking the short distance left to the North Building.

"Gaga just gave me an idea," said Kurt, smiling mischievously and opening the door. The warmth of the students and the smell of fresh baked cookies welcomed them. Blaine looked at Kurt through water laden lashes. _Oh Alexander McQueen, how is this boy so damn gorgeous_?

"And that idea _is_?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt towards the line. Their fingers were immediately linked.

"When we go caroling, you could dress up as a helper elf," Kurt tugged Blaine's ear playfully with his free hand.

"Really, Kurt? You can't let me keep my pride for christmas?" Blaine pouted, giving Kurt puppy eyes.

"Hm, no, not really," Kurt looked at Blaine through half-lidded eyes.

"But Kurt," Blaine whined, slipping his other hand into Kurt's free hand and letting his eyes water.

"As if your pride doesn't go down the drain every time you make those puppy eyes," Kurt retorted. Mock horror, then dapperness as Blaine ordered. They were silent until they reached a cozy table by a window.

"Well, if I'm a helper elf, who's Santa?" Blaine asked, immediately shoving a sugar cookie into his mouth.

"Trent _is_ the chubbiest," Kurt murmured, breaking a cookie in half and nibbling on it. Blaine snorted into his hot chocolate, getting whipped cream all over his mouth. "On second thought, your mustache makes you more eligible." The shortest Warbler narrowed his eyes at Kurt, taking some whipped cream and smearing it on Kurt's nose. Kurt squawked, going cross-eyed as he attempted to wipe it off.

"Does that make you Mrs. Claus?" Blaine wiggled his eyebrows. Kurt spluttered, nearly spitting out his hot chocolate. "No? It's a shame. If we had kids they'd have eyes like the jewels of the forty thieves and voices like the angels in the heavens." Kurt's jaw dropped. He opened and closed his mouth several times before deciding to close it for good.

"Oh look, a boy and his curly haired puppy. Say, Thad, aren't pets not allowed on campus?" Wes joined them, pulling a chair towards their table.

"Oh dear. Kurt, your dog is growling at me. It doesn't bite, does it?" Thad pulled up another chair, taking extra care to sit far from Blaine as he sipped his hot chocolate. Blaine opened his mouth to retort but Kurt shoved a cookie in it before the hazel eyed boy could even take a breath. He glared at Kurt, munching on his cookie.

"You're finally exploiting his weakness!" Thad beamed at Kurt.

"It shut him up for sure," Wes agreed. Blaine grunted in protest.

"He shoved it in my mouth," Blaine growled (it sounded more like 'he shove it in ma mou').

"First, that's what she said. Second, don't speak with your mouth full," said Kurt. Blaine mimicked him before downing his hot chocolate.

"Good one, Kurt. Oh, Niff wants to see you two, pronto," said Wes, sipping his drink. Kurt and Blaine stood up and Blaine made a move to take the cookies but Thad slapped his hand away.

"They have a shitload of food. We'll keep this," Thad said with a sweet smile. Blaine pouted, pulling Kurt away from Wes. The snow made it harder for the boys to reach the South Building, but in ten minutes they'd arrived at Nick's room.

"Aha! Kiss!" Jeff shouted, pointing at the spot above Kurt and Blaine. Both boys looked up to see mistletoe. Kurt gave Jeff a panicked look before facing Blaine. The shorter boy shrugged, smiling. _Oh Gaga. Oh sweet baby grilled cheesus. Oh Madonna, why? Oh shit. What if he thinks I'm a bad kisser? What if he thinks it's disgusting? What if he all of a sudden knows I like him? Ok, Kurt, just breathe and give him the kiss._ Blaine waited patiently as Kurt had his mini mental freakout. The countertenor finally moved, giving Blaine a peck on the lips (lingering just a bit on Blaine's mouth) before burying his beet red face in his hands. "What kinda kiss is that?" Jeff glared, crossing his arms.

"Oh put a sock in it, Blondie," said Blaine, tugging at Kurt's sleeves. The countertenor didn't budge. "Kurt, look at me." Kurt shook his head.

"At least sit down, dear," said Nick, who'd watched the whole debacle from the comfort of his bed. Kurt peeked through his fingers to see Blaine taking off his winter wear and Jeff pouncing on Nick. The brunette growled, attempting to push Jeff off but the blonde pinned him down. Kurt mentally rolled his eyes, taking off his coat and unwrapping his scarf from around his neck. He sat on Blaine's bed after kicking off his boots. The shorter boy gave him a warm smile, scooting closer to the countertenor.

"So what did you want us for?" Blaine asked, accepting a double chocolate cupcake with red sprinkles from Jeff (who'd stopped his attack on Nick's mouth shortly before). Kurt tried to ignore the way their knees were touching.

"We need to pick the songs for when we go caroling," Jeff said cheerily, giving Kurt a red velvet cupcake.

"Isn't that the council's job?" Blaine asked. Kurt tried to hide his snort by biting into his cupcake but it made him choke a little. The black haired boy had managed to smear chocolate frosting all over his mouth.

"Yes, derpface, but we convinced Jackie Chan, Chucky and Chocolate Thunder to let us pick them'" Jeff pushed Blaine's hand gently which resulted in Blaine getting frosting on his nose. _Oh Madonna, that nickname has never been more appropriate._

"Hey!" Blaine went cross-eyed looking at his nose, attempting to lick it. Kurt and Nick laughed into their cupcakes and Jeff watched with an amused smile. After several minutes of trying to miraculously stretch his tongue, Blaine took a napkin and wiped his nose, grumbling something that sounded like 'what a waste of frosting.' In one bite he finished his cupcake, watching Kurt nibble on the last of his cupcake.

"So what were you thinking of?" Kurt asked, stifling a yawn as Jeff passed him a water bottle. Jeff and Nick went off listing songs, not noticing when Blaine made Kurt lie down and the countertenor fell asleep with his head in Blaine's lap, or when Blaine placed a kiss on a sleeping Kurt's cheek, stroking the paler boy's hair fondly.

**Terrible ending, I know. XD I kinda am a huge fan of Whose Line Is It Anyway and Improvaganza, so I'll make a lot of jokes in reference to those shows. :P Reviews make Klaine fall in love with each other even more. Oh and virtual redvines to whoever finds the quote from Misfits.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAROLING! Never done it (can't even sing), so if it's kinda awkward, you know why. And I totally love Puckurt bromance, so expect to see it a lot. Also, there will be Puff (Puck/Jeff) bromance, cause yeah. For the lyrics, bold is the Warblers, **regular is Blaine, _italics is Kurt, __**italics and bold is Klaine**_**. Now, on with it! Andale!**

**Disclaimer: HEY LOOK I OWN GLEE AND ITS ALL ABOUT KLEX AND NIFF SEX. Oh wait, I'm hallucinating again. Read on.**

Wes was facing the Warblers, huge grin on his face. He was prepping for his pre-performance pep talk, rubbing his hands together and giving them proud looks.

"Today, we will be spreading the christmas spirit. So no matter how cold we get-" a pointed look at Cameron, "-or how hungry we get-" a pointed look at Blaine and Jeff, "-the warmth of holiday cheer will get us through. Rules: Stay together-" he glared at Cameron, "-do not scare the kids-" another glare at Cameron and Jeff, "-no making out with your boyfriend-" a critical look at a smug Jeff and a sheepish Nick, "-don't criticize people's fashion sense-" Kurt looked shocked as most of the boys sniggered, "-no catcalling or whistling-" and extremely critical glare at Luke, James and Ethan, "-and _please_ don't break anything."

"It's a christmas tree stand. What is there to break?" Kurt pointed out.

"You'd be surprised, Warbler Kurt," Wes rubbed his hands together again. "Now- Warbler Jeff! Put that candy cane away!" Jeff frowned, giving the candy cane one last loud suck before wrapping it and putting it in his pocket. Kurt and Blaine giggled, their eyes meeting for a fleeting moment. "Now let's give these people the holiday cheer they deserve." Wes took his place behind Blaine's left shoulder as the Warblers began harmonizing Deck the Halls.

**Deck the Halls with bells and holly,**

**Fa la la la la, la la la la**

'**Tis the season to be jolly,**

**Fa la la la la, la la la la**

**Don we now our bright apparel,**

**Fa la la la la, la la la la**

**Troll the ancient Yuletide carol,**

**Fa la la la la, la la la la**

**See the blazing Yule before us,**

**Fa la la la la, la la la la**

**Strike the harp and join the chorus**

**Fa la la la la, la la la la**

**Follow us in merry measure,**

**Fa la la la la, la la la la**

**While I tell of yuletide treasure,**

**Fa la la la la, la la la la**

**Fast away the old year passes,**

**Fa la la la la, la la la la**

**Hail the new, ye lads and lasses,**

**Fa la la la la, la la la la**

**Sing we joyous all together,**

**Fa la la la la, la la la la**

**Heedless of the wind and weather,**

**Fa la la la la, la la la la**

Several families applauded the boys and the vendor (who'd been having a less than good day, thank you very much for asking) gave them a gruff half-smile. Kurt nudged Blaine, fake coughing and looked pointedly at a woman dressed in a ridiculously poofy fur coat, a feathered hat and candy red pumps that made her ankles wobble every time she walked on the snow covered ground.

"Coughdisastercough," Kurt fake coughed again. Blaine did a guffaw-snort, clapping a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing, but it was too late. The overdressed woman was walking (wobbling?) their way.

"Have a bit of an itchy throat around here, don't we?" Wes snarled, slapping Kurt rather hard on the back.

"Well aren't you all the cutest?" the woman drawled in a foreign, western sounding accent, swinging her hips in an exaggerated manner.

"Thank you, ma'am. Nice coat by the way. I'm sure minks went nearly extinct making it," Jeff said in the same foreign drawl, a fake smile plastered on his lips. Blaine buried his face into Kurt's shoulder, failing to hold in his laughter. Kurt's fake coughs had turned into giggles. He lifted his scarf above his face with one hand, which was possibly the most indiscreet way to hide his laughter.

"Don't you know your furs, Mr. Funny Man. You are just hilarious, ain't you?" she batted her eyelashes at Jeff, her voice low and seductive. Kurt turned around, unable to hold in his laughter any longer. He let his face fall on Nick's shoulder (who had been standing behind the countertenor in the formation), his high-pitched laughter muffled by the other brunette's scarf. Wes was fuming as Jeff flipped his hair, winking at Wes and Thad.

"Oh, you've no idea. Just a regular Dane Cook," Wes' voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Well if you honeys ever want to spread some holiday cheer, call me," the woman purred, holding her card between her index and middle fingers, giving Blaine a smoldering look. Blaine's eyes were wide and his nostrils quivered as he tried so hard to hold his laughter it hurt. He accepted the card, throwing it behind him as soon as the woman left. Once she was out of earshot the Warblers burst into laughter.

"Oh honey, come set a blaze with your yuletide log," Jeff's voice was a deep growl and he pawed at Blaine's shoulder.

"Let me show you my yuletide treasure," Kurt purred, pretending to take off his scarf. All the Warblers (and the vendor, who'd watched from a distance) were bent double with laughter, tears streaming down their cheeks. It took several minutes for Wes to calm them down (even with gavel threats), but finally they'd arranged themselves in formation again, beginning the next song.

Oh the weather outside is frightful

But the fire is so delightful

And since we've no place to go

Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow

_It doesn't show signs of stoppin'_

_And I've brought some corn for poppin'_

_The lights are turned way down low_

_Let it snow, Let it snow, Let is snow_

A few snowflakes begin to drift lazily as the boys sang.

When we finally kiss goodnight (_finally kiss goodnight_)

_**How I'll hate going out in the storm**_

_But if you'll really hold me tight_ (hold me tight)

_**Then all the way home I'll be warm**_

The boys hugged in time to the song, swaying side to side.

The fire is slowly dying

_**And my dear, we're still goodbyin'**_

_**But as long as you love me so**_

_**Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow**_

They finished to more applause this time, more than one family smiling approvingly at the boys. Jeff nudged Kurt, winking and smiling.

"Better than BICO?" the blonde whispered. Kurt blushed.

"Maybe. I think I'll always like that song more. It was the first," the countertenor replied. Wes shot them a glare, motioning for the boys to start the next song.

Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?

In the lane, snow is glistening

A beautiful sight

We're happy tonight

Walking in a Winter Wonderland

Blaine gestured at the snow covered trees, nudging Kurt playfully. The countertenor smiled.

_Gone away is the bluebird_

_Here to stay is the new bird_

_He sings a love song_

_As we go along_

_**Walking in a Winter Wonderland**_

Kurt paced around Blaine, kicking the snow on the ground and sending a spray of it towards the Warblers, who pretended to step back, horrified. Blaine grinned, taking Kurt's hand and pulling him down a row of trees. The Warblers spread out, some following Kurt and Blaine, others pretending to inspect trees.

Later on, we'll conspire

_As we dream by the fire_

To face unafraid

_The plans that we've made_

_**Walking in a Winter Wonderland**_

Blaine spun Kurt, winking as he tugged Kurt's scarf. Kurt's smile grew wider.

_When it snows, ain't it thrilling?_

Kurt looked up at the sky.

_Though your nose gets a chilling_

He tweaked Blaine's adorably red nose.

_We'll frolic and play, the eskimo way_

Kurt threw a handful of snow at Blaine, walking backwards down the tree lined row.

_Walking in a Winter Wonderland_

Blaine ran after Kurt, pinching the countertenor's pink cheeks gently.

_**Walking in a Winter Wonderland**_

_**Walking in a Winter Wonderland**_

Blaine slipped his arm into Kurt's as they were applauded.

"Take five guys," Wes smiled at the boys before linking arms with Thad and disappearing.

"I honestly wonder about their sexuality," said Kurt with a laugh, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Wait, so they're not gay?" a familiar voice asked. Kurt and Blaine turned around to see a confused, mohawked boy.

"No, Puckerman, they aren't. Only about a fourth of the guys at Dalton are gay," Kurt replied, looking at Puck through half lidded eyes, not lifting his head from Blaine's shoulder. "What are you doing here anyways? You celebrate Hanukkah not Christmas."

"Oh yeah, well my family figures that since Jesus was a jew it'd make us better jews to celebrate his birth," Puck replied, nodding with a satisfied smile. Blaine gave the mohawked boy a quizzical look and Kurt could swear he could hear the gears turning in Blaine's head. "By the way, nice performance."

"Thanks, Puck," said Kurt, smiling.

"We miss you, dude. 'Snot the same without you. Finnessa decided to go all overprotective brother mode _after_ you left and we have no one to tell us what to wear or to beat Rachel's solos. Seriously, dude, even Sam's bummed you left, and he hasn't even been around you long enough. It sucks that we have so much homophilia in our school," said Puck, a sad look on his face. Blaine tried to cover his snort of laughter with a cough. Kurt giggled.

"I think you meant homo_phobia_, Puck. And I miss you guys, too. I mean, the Warblers are great and I love them all, but it's not quite home yet," Kurt said with a sad smile on his lips. Puck pulled him into a rough hug, patting his back awkwardly.

"See ya round?" Puck asked, sniffling a little when he pulled back. Kurt nodded, a slightly dazed look on his face and tears forming in his eyes. Puck walked away, joining his mother and sister.

"You seem surprised," Blaine whispered, nudging Kurt gently, a warm smile on his lips. The countertenor nodded slightly, blinking away the tears and laughing softly.

"Puck's normally not that emotional. He's always trying to be all bad-ass," Kurt smiled at the memories.

"Like now?" Blaine asked. Both boys looked up to see Puck yelling something they couldn't hear at the Warblers, pointing to his arms and signaling to Kurt. Kurt laughed breathily at Jeff's terrorized face, nodding before stealing a glance at Blaine. The shorter boy was looking at the Warblers, snowflakes gathering on his thick dark lashes and a small smile on his exquisitely shaped lips. Kurt studied his profile. _Why, oh why, is he so beautiful?_ His phone vibrated in his pocket, scaring the countertenor. He read the text message with a frown.

**Jeff Duval**

Snap out of it, boo. You is starin' waaaay too much.

With a blush, Kurt replied:

Can't friggin' help it. He looks so damn kissable XP

"Oh, hey! Apple cider! Let's get some, Kurt," Blaine pulled Kurt towards a stand. The shorter boy stopped abruptly, causing Kurt to skid on some ice and crash into Blaine. Their foreheads knocked and both fell onto the snow.

"Hurdurdur!" Jeff yelled. Blaine rubbed his forehead, standing to help Kurt up.

"Sorry! Gosh, I feel terrible now," said Blaine. Kurt clutched his head, groaning softly.

"Ugh, that helmet of yours serves you well," Kurt chuckled. Blaine blushed, trying to glare at Kurt but ending up laughing instead, turning to the food stand guy and ordering. Kurt's phone vibrated again.

**Jeff Duval**

He looks so damn FUCKABLE. You might wanna clean up that drool babycakes ;)

Kurt's jaw dropped and his phone nearly fell out of his hand.

"You ok?" Blaine asked, giving him a puzzled look. Color rushed to Kurt's cheeks and he gave Blaine a quick smile. The countertenor typed out a quick response:

I hate you with passion :(

"I still don't see why you gel those amazing curls," Kurt muttered, accepting a cup of steaming cider from Blaine.

"I still don't see why you use a can of hairspray daily. It's like you have some personal vendetta against the ozone layer," Blaine shot back, eyeing Kurt as the latter opened his mouth to reply but closed it to check his phone.

**Jeff Duval**

Lick that cider off his lips

Om nom YUM ;)

Kurt squawked, glaring at the blonde, who was standing several feet away from them with Nick, Cameron and Wes. A questioning look flashed in Blaine's eyes.

"Can we kill Jeff now?" Kurt growled, angrily sipping his cider. Blaine gave him a goofy grin.

"I've always wanted to," Blaine's eyes glazed over, a faraway look on his face as he imagined the blonde Warbler screaming his lungs out.

"Well, we'll have to make it look like an accident. Maybe he'll fall in the shower," Kurt gave Blaine a thoughtful look, pursing his lips.

"I never pegged you as the violent type. And it's scaring me," said Blaine. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I never pegged you as a Harry Potter fan and I had a heart attack the first time you tried to put a spell on me. So this is only fair," Kurt pointed out. Blaine wiggled his fingers at Kurt.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Blaine made derpy faces, as if willing the spell to work.

"It's levi-OH-sa, not levio-SAH. Seriously, Blaine, that's sad, coming from you, Mister I-know-all-the-lines-to-all-the-movies-and-I-have-a-huge-crush-on-Tom-Felton," Kurt rolled his eyes, smirking at Blaine's hanging jaw.

"You just- what the- ugh! You're _such_ a Slytherin!" Blaine huffed, glaring at the countertenor's self-satisfied grin.

"Guys, come on, let's do the last song so we can leave. I think my butt cheeks just froze together," said Wes in a rare moment of un-dapperness.

"Tmi, Wes, tmi," said Kurt, gulping some cider and laughing at Blaine's disgusted face. The black haired boy finally shook off the shock, his earlier mock annoyance with Kurt returning.

"Kurt hermione'd me," Blaine whined. Wes, Cameron, Jeff and Nick gasped simultaneously.

"You one-upped Blaine on something pertaining to Harry Potter. Kurt, I think I love you," Wes hugged Kurt. Blaine looked wounded.

"You betrayed me," he moaned. Jeff made a dirty gesture near his crotch that only Kurt and Cameron saw.

"That's not very much in the christmas spirit," Nick chuckled.

"Sorry, dear," Kurt chirped, kissing Blaine on the nose. Blaine hummed happily, oblivious to Jeff and Cameron's elaborate routine of mocking the pair. The blonde Warbler pretended to faint, falling into Cameron's arms. The other boy mock sobbed, pretending to kiss Jeff. Kurt looked daggers at both of them, finishing his cider and throwing out the cup as the Warblers gathered in one of the rows of trees.

"Make way for the great Blainzino," Blaine announced, dancing his way to the front of the group, grinning at Kurt.

"How about a piping hot mug of modesty for christmas?" Kurt muttered to the delight of the other boys, even though they knew Blaine was probably the humblest and most modest of them all. Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt before resuming his dapper behavior to start the song.

What's this, what's this?

Blaine looked around, completely in character.

There's color everywhere

What's this?

There's white things in the air

What's this?

He covered his face, peeking through his fingers as he walked down the row of trees.

I can't believe my eyes

I must be dreaming

**Wake up Jack this isn't fair**

Blaine clutched his head, shaking it.

What's this?

What's this? What's this?

There's something very wrong

What's this?

There's people singing songs

He gave the Warblers strange looks, backing away slowly.

What's this?

The streets are lined with

Little children laughing

Everybody seems so happy

Have I possibly gone daffy?

What is this?

What's this?

Families laughed as Blaine slid around on the ice, winking at the kids before taking a handful of snow and packing it into a ball.

There are children throwing snowballs

He threw it at Kurt, hitting the countertenor's shoulder.

Instead of throwing heads

They're busy building toys

Absolutely, no one's dead

Blaine knelt down next to the kids, making derpy faces before jumping up.

There's frost on every window

Oh I can't believe my eyes

Blaine rubbed his eyes.

And in my bones I feel the warmth

That's coming from inside

He hugged himself.

Oh look

What's this?

They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss?

Jeff kissed Kurt's cheek.

Why that looks so unique, inspired

They're gathering around to hear a story

Roasting chestnuts on a fire

What's this?

What's this?

In here, they've got a little tree

How queer!

Blaine spun, looking at all the trees.

And who would ever think

And why?

Blaine gave Kurt an adorable questioning look, shrugging.

They're covering it with tiny little things

They've got electric lights on strings

And there's a smile on everyone

The Warblers did their best to smile while singing.

So now correct me if I'm wrong

This looks like fun

**This looks like fun**

Oh, could it be I got my wish?

What's this?

The sights, the sounds

They're everywhere and all, around

I've never felt so good before

This empty space inside of me is filling up

I simply cannot get enough

I want it, oh, I want it

Oh I want it for my own

Blaine looked around almost frantically.

I've got to know

I've got to know

What is this place that I have found?

What is this?

Everyone, even the Warblers, burst into applause. Blaine laughed breathlessly, smiling until he got what Jeff had dubbed Blaine's "asian eyes."

"Group Hug!" Jeff yelled. The blonde tackled Blaine, followed by Kurt, Nick, Thad, Cameron and Wes. It took Blaine the better part of half an hour to pry Nick, Jeff and Thad off and he was about to start whining when they heard a crack and someone say, "ooooooops." An extremely guilty looking Cameron was standing next to three broken wreaths, a sheepish grin on his lips. Wes took several deep breaths, struggling to keep his temper under control.

"Cameron Sevani James, pay for that _right now_," Wes said, his voice low and dangerous. Cameron nodded frantically, fishing his wallet out of his pocket as the vendor made his way over.

"Keep the change, sir. I insist!" Cameron squeaked. The vendor looked at the hundred dollar bill in his hand, shock written all over his face.

"All right, guys, let's move out. There's a very warm bed with my name on it waiting for me and I don't want to keep it waiting," said Wes, waving the boys to him.

"And then he says he's not gay," Jeff whispered to Kurt. The countertenor stifled a giggle, trying to keep a straight face when Wes gave him a suspicious glance. Within the hour they were back at Dalton.

**\o/ OH YEAH \o/**

**(A/N these thoughts are from Jeff's head)**

Back in the South Building, Wes, Cameron, Thad, Nick, Jeff, Kurt and Blaine were sitting in a more-or-less circular form, dressed in pajamas of assorted colors and eating fresh baked cookies (courtesy of Kurt's fantastic baking skills) and holding mugs of either warm milk or hot chocolate. _Oh sweet Jo Calderone, he is so obvious_ Jeff thought, watching Kurt lean forward to feed Blaine a cookie. The blonde Warbler smiled into his mug when Nick wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning back into Nick's warm embrace. The brunette kissed Jeff's hair.

"He's so oblivious," Nick whispered. Jeff nodded, snuggling back into Nick as he kissed Nick's jaw. Blaine held his cookie in his mouth, clearly determined to dunk the cookie into his milk. The countertenor gently pushed the cookie into Blaine's mouth, blushing when his finger brushed against Blaine's lips.

"Gaga, I feel like making them stick their tongues down each other's throats," Jeff scoffed, drinking deeply from his mug. Kurt snorted with laughter.

"Nice 'stache," Kurt giggled. Jeff frowned, opening his mouth to lick off the hot chocolate when Nick's tongue ran over his lips then entered his mouth. The blonde inhaled sharply before kissing Nick back, putting down his mug to wrap his arms around Nick's neck.

"Oh sweet Perry, my eyes!" Blaine covered his eyes with his hands (which were covered by knit fingerless gloves that matched the knit beanie that barely contained his wild curls).

"Shouldn't you be getting off on that?" Cameron asked between bites of cookie.

"Whoa! Oh dear, images I didn't need popped up in my mind," Wes paled.

"Agh! Why'd you say that?" Thad asked, gripping his head.

"You guys are _so_ gay. And no, I shouldn't be, Camcam. Are you?" Blaine replied before fitting a whole cookie in his mouth.

"Nicky! Jeff and I need to get the presents!" Kurt whined. Nick and Jeff broke apart, Jeff caressing Nick's cheek. The countertenor pulled Jeff towards their room, walking in first and grabbing an armful of gifts. Jeff picked up the rest and both boys attempted to leave the room at the same time, squeezing past the doorframe. Their shoulders bumped, sending a gift from Kurt's arms to the floor. Kurt pushed Jeff with his elbow playfully, bending down to pick up the fallen gift. _Baaaaad idea, Hummel._ The blonde kicked Kurt's ass, sending the other boy sprawling. Kurt's bell-like laughter rang out as he grabbed Jeff's knee, sending the other boy to the floor as well.

"Hey! You guys are under the mistletoe!" Cameron yelled, pointing at them. All the boys looked up, Kurt blushing furiously. _Oh Humvee, you're so innocent_. Jeff wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, hands on Kurt's cheeks. The countertenor giggled, shrugging. The blonde pressed his lips to Kurt's soft lips, hearing the boys suck in their breaths. Jeff deepened the kiss slightly, pulling away when he felt Kurt tense.

"Can I say _hot damn?" _Jeff laughed, picking up the gifts and giving them out. Kurt scrambled to catch up to Jeff, handing out the presents before kneeling in front of Blaine, holding two gifts. Blaine pointed at himself, as if asking if they were for him. Kurt nodded, offering the gifts. The lead Warbler took them, opening the smaller one carefully. Blaine opened sleek black case, curiosity gleaming in his eyes. Large, black rimmed glasses, reminiscent of Kathy Beth Terry's, lay in the creamy interior of the case. Blaine gasped, throwing his old glasses onto the floor and putting on the new ones.

"Don't throw your glasses!" Kurt scolded, taking the old pair and sliding it into the case of the new pair. Blaine stuck out his tongue, looking at the room through his new glasses before taking the other gift and opening it. He held up sky blue boxers covered in pink bubbles and clouds. On the crotch area, red script read _Teenage Dream_.

"Holy Peacock! How did you find this?" Blaine asked, jumping up. Kurt laughed.

"Where are you going?" giggled Kurt.

"To put 'em on. Duh!" Blaine disappeared into his room. The boys finished exchanging gifts, giving out thank you's and hugs (and cookies) until Blaine reappeared. True to his word, his bottom half was covered only by his new boxers and a pair of striped socks. In his arms gifts were piled high. Blaine threw the gifts at the person they were for ('accidentally' hitting Jeff's head; "What? His hair color screams _Throw at me!_"), but kept a small box in his hand as he sat cross-legged on the floor again. The lead Warbler pulled Kurt onto his lap, laughing when Kurt squealed in protest. _Oh sweet Amy Lee, the TENSION_. Jeff watched Blaine wrap his arms around Kurt, placing the gift in the blue eyed boy's pale hands. Kurt peeled the paper off slowly, gasping when he saw what it was. In a glass case was a small jeweled canary, light catching the precious stones as he turned it over in his hands.

"Omigaga, Blaine you shoudn't ha-"

"Stop right there. You deserve it. I don't wanna hear it- Ah! No," Blaine cut off Kurt's protests. The blue eyed boy smiled, turning in Blaine's lap to throw his arms around Blaine's neck. _This hug is lasting mad long. Really, guys?_

"Thank you," Kurt whispered, pulling back and making a move to get off Blaine's lap. Blaine's grip on Kurt's waist tightened. Jeff and Thad exchanged knowing glances whilst Nick caught Wes's eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Well you _do_ make mean cookies," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, smiling at the giggle it caused.

"I want your love. I don't wanna be friends," Jeff sang. Kurt gave him a look of terror, the other boys laughing at Jeff's smug look.

"What?" Blaine gave everyone a confused look.

"Nothing," Kurt answered quickly, smiling at the black haired boy. Blaine shrugged, nuzzling the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt's cheeks went rosy and his blue eyes twinkled, tinkling laughter escaping his lips when Blaine's breath tickled him. _Aaaaaah love_. Nick pulled Jeff onto his lap, wrapping his arms around Jeff and blowing a raspberry on his neck. Jeff laughed, playfully pushing Nick away before giving in to Nick's puppy eyes. They started kissing slowly, lazily, letting their tongues explore each other's mouths.

"Not you guys too! There's only so much rainbow fluff I can witness at one time," Cameron covered his eyes. Wes and Thad nodded approvingly.

"It's Christmas! Well, almost. But whatever! That's not my point. My point is you should let us be lovey dovey at least once a year in public," Nick pleaded.

"Oh yeah. You'll use that excuse with every holiday. Christmas, New Years, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Valentine's Day, spring break, seeing each other at the supermarket," Thad listed.

"Every single holiday a dick in a box," Jeff sang. The boys burst into laughter.

"Good one," said Wes, wiping away tears. Blaine opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the arrival of Trent, James, and Flint.

"Aw, party's over," Cameron whined once he saw the 'i-mean-business' look on Flint's face. Flint nodded, watching the boys disperse. No one noticed Trent's venomous look in Kurt's direction.

**What is up with cockblocking!Flint. I mean, seriously. Lol, anyways, that was a nice long chapter, so I'm sure you guys will have TONS to review about *coughreviewcough* Oh and this is the last chapter I have typed, plus I'm back in NYC which means no internet which means no updating for a long time. I'M SO SORRY GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL but I can't control this. You can pm me if you want though, cause I can check it from my phone. To pigfarts and back you supermegafoxyawesomehot people.**


	7. Chapter 7

**O MY GAGA GUYS I'M SOOOOO SORRY BUT I HAVE NO INTERNET ACCESS AT HOME. My mom decided to take my laptop to her job on a whim, so this is how I'm uploading. Don't worry, You'll get up to chapter 10. Plus some other stuff I'm working on. *coughgoreaditcough* But yeah. I've missed you all. *gives hugs***

**So I kinda love/hate this chapter, possibly cause I've read it myself so many times. Jeff and Puck adore each other by the way, so any fights and stuff they make up for later. I have absolutely no idea how football works, so just know that. Seductive!Blaine makes an appearance here so enjoy, dearies.**

**Disclaimer: The genie gave me ownership of Glee as part of my first wish. Kidding, don't own it.**

Nicholas passed Kurt his soda, smiling sweetly at the countertenor. Kurt and Jeff had grown closer to the shy boy over the break, especially after he'd cried to them about how before Dalton he'd never had true friends like them (this made both of them cry as well, although Jeff would never admit it). Kurt had invited both Jeff and Nicholas (Lil' Nicky as Jeff called him) to the championship game. Blaine was, of course, the first one invited and now they were filing into their seats, huddled close together to fight the cold. Carole joined them, smiling warmly at the boys as she squeezed past the others to join them.

"Oh Gaga, I have a bad feeling about this," said Kurt, sipping his soda.

"Those girls is gonna get fucked ova- oops, pardon my language, Mrs. Hudmel," Jeff blushed. Carole laughed, waving it off before turning to Nicholas. Blaine and Kurt sniggered, huddling closer together.

"Why'd you come anyway? You don't like football," Blaine hooked his arm with Kurt's, pulling the countertenor closer.

"Girl time, duh!" Jeff rolled his eyes, stuffing his mouth with popcorn. Kurt snorted, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Pig," said Blaine, an expression of mock disgust on his face. Jeff opened his mouth, showing them half chewed popcorn.

"I'm a platypus, derpface, not a pig," Jeff rolled his eyes, stuffing his mouth with more popcorn.

"Why are you always calling me derpface? I don't make derpy faces," Blaine turned to Kurt, giving him puppy eyes. The countertenor gave him a 'yes-you-do' look, nodding slowly.

"I didn't know someone so attractive could make such derpy faces before I met you, Blay," Kurt said softly, a fond smile on his lips. Jeff's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but Blaine didn't see that because he was far too busy making funny faces at Kurt. The countertenor burst into laughter just as the field got eerily quiet. Kurt covered his mouth, blushing at Jeff and Blaine's sniggers. Finn walked out onto the field, followed by Puck, Sam, Mike, Tina, Rachel, Mercedes and Lauren. Artie wheeled out after them, taking his spot beside Coach Beiste.

"Hey Hudstud, pass me your soda, boo," Jeff reached behind Blaine, Kurt and Carole to grab Nicholas' soda. The blonde hit Blaine's head with the bottom of the cup. "Oops." Blaine glared at Jeff's evil grin before turning his attention to the game. Once the game was well under way, Jeff and Kurt started furiously texting each other, while Nicholas and Carole commented on the game. Blaine stared intently at the players, extremely absorbed in the game. Most of the first half was passed like this, Kurt occasionally cheering with Blaine.

"This is going to be worse than my only game. I single-handedly won that game," Kurt said smugly.

"Did your really?" Blaine asked, raising one triangular eyebrow. Kurt nodded, pursing his lips and giving Blaine a look of mock superiority.

"I was kicker'" he replied. Blaine snorted. "I won the game!"

"I'm sorry. I just imagined you dwarfed in your football uniform'" Blaine sniggered. Kurt gave Blaine his best bitch glare.

"Says Hobbit McBaggins," Kurt huffed.

"Buuuuuurn," Jeff laughed. Blaine glared at both of them, looking out at the field again.

"Where's Finn going?" Blaine asked. The boys and Carole watched Finn leave, exchanging questioning glances.

"Now they're really fucked," Jeff snorted. "Yo, Blaine, you got food? I'm hungry."

"We're going to Breadstix after this. Can't you wait?" Kurt asked, sweeping away a few strands of hair from his forehead.

"I have this," Nicholas offered Jeff a bag of chips.

"Love you, Lil' Nicky," Jeff reached behind them, hitting Blaine's head again.

"Jeff Sterling-Duval, hit me again and I swear on Katy Perry's pink hair I-"

"Calm down, sweetheart'" Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders, squeezing them lightly and kissing the other boys cheek. Blaine smiled, snuggling into Kurt's side. Jeff looked over at Carole and Nicholas, sharing a look with them that said 'are-they-really-this-damn-oblivious?' before sighing. Nicholas mouthed 'idiots much?' at Jeff, rolling his blue eyes and giggling. The blonde pushed Blaine's face closer to Kurt's earning a chuckle from Carole and a mega bitch glare from Kurt. Blaine, of course, hadn't noticed. He had noticed, however, that the first half had finished and a group of at least 25 people had shuffled onto the field in tattered garments. Fog machines were started up and soon it covered the entirety of the field. Eerie silence engulfed the field until it was broken by Santana's voice. The McKinley crowd erupted in cheers. Kurt took a moment to take in the zombie make up, laughing at Puck's mohawk, before dancing along to the mashup with Blaine and Jeff. Nicholas pawed at the air, singing along and swaying to the music. Jeff and Blaine made funny faces at each other, smacking each other's arms and did monster paws, clawing at the air. Blaine mimicked him, making the gesture seem extra feminine.

"Gayest. Zombie, Ever," Jeff yelled over the music and cheers. Kurt clawed at both of them, flipping his hair. They laughed, cheering when the song finished.

"That was _epic_!" Nicholas squeaked, blue eyes shining and breath frosting in the wintery air.

"I know right! RAD!" Blaine jumped excitedly.

"What is you? A surfer?" Jeff scrunched up his nose, giving Blaine a disapproving look. Blaine grinned, shrugging. When the crowd finally calmed down, the second half began and McKinley, with its full team back, started kicking the other team's ass. The boys and Carole were now fully engrossed in the game, clapping, cheering and jumping with every touchdown the McKinley Titans scored. There were only ten seconds left when the team started chanting. At first it was muddled and indistinct.

"Brains!" Kurt squeaked. The crowd started yelling with the team. Jeff pretended to creep up on Blaine.

"Brains! Brains! Ew, gel" the blonde snarled, sticking his tongue out in disgust. Kurt, Nicholas and Carole laughed, breaking the mantra. Blaine simply smiled.

"Brains! Brains! Brains! Empty'" Blaine pouted, grabbing Jeff's head and peering into the blonde's ear. Kurt and Nicholas couldn't keep in the tears of laughter. Jeff pushed Blaine away, frowning and flipping his hair. Suddenly, a thundering roar erupted from the crowd. McKinley had won.

"Yes! Food! Finally'" Jeff cheered, hugging Blaine. Blaine hugged back, jumping up and down. Kurt, Carole and Nicholas laughed, watching Jeff pull the shorter boy down the stairs. The trio followed, gasping when Blaine tripped over the last step, crashing into Jeff and sending the blonde into Puck's back. The mohawked boy whipped around, frowning as Jeff and Blaine brushed off their clothes, looking daggers at each other.

"Watch it, Bieber-hair," Puck huffed. Jeff's face turned murderous, his jaw clenched. Blaine sent a panicked look in Kurt's direction.

"You. I know you, motherfuckin', cock suckin', dumb-ass, shit-for-brains, did _not_ just compared ME to that shithead lesbian," Jeff waved his finger in Puck's face, watching Puck pale a little.

"Whoa! Language, dear! Let's go now," Kurt laughed nervously, pulling Jeff away from the mohawked boy. "See you at Breadstix. Tell Carole I'm leaving now." Puck nodded, watching Nicholas and Blaine follow Kurt who was leading a fuming Jeff towards the parking lot.

"Jeff, you know he was joking, right?" Nicholas asked.

"Mmph," Jeff clambered into Kurt's car wordlessly, crossing his arms on his chest.

"He's just hungry," Blaine climbed into the passenger seat, smiling at the three blue eyed boys. Kurt started up the car, giving Blaine his iPhone. Peacock played as they left the parking lot.

"Kurt, why do you even have this?" Jeff snarled. Kurt shrugged.

"She's not half bad. However, I think Lady Gaga would be more appropriate right now," Kurt gave Blaine a pointed look before looking back at the road.

"I wanna see your Peacock, cock, cock!" Blaine shouted.

"We know you wanna see Kurt's peacock, now shut the _fuck_ up and change that shit, my ears are bleeding," Jeff growled. Kurt gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles whitened. Blaine turned around to pout at the blonde before changing the song to Lady Gaga's Bloody Mary. Kurt made monster claws at Blaine without looking away from the road, smiling when the black haired boy laced his fingers with Kurt's. "Caught in a bad romance." Jeff sang softly.

"We're here!" Kurt squeaked, ripping his hand out of Blaine's grip and parking close to the entrance. Jeff shot out of the car, pulling Nicholas and Kurt, who was pulling Blaine, into the restaurant.

"Table for four?" an old blonde drawled. Jeff nodded vigorously, bouncing on the balls of his feet. They were led to a corner booth, laughing as Jeff sat down first, clasping his hands together and swinging his legs.

"You're such a child," Kurt giggled, letting Nick take the other corner before sitting down across from Blaine.

"Yo, hurry the _fuck_ up," Jeff whined, his leg swinging increasing in speed.

"Calm down! You only look like this when you're horny, and Nick isn't here so breathe," Jeff paused, licking his lips to give Blaine a warning look before turning to the old waitress with the bored look. The boys ordered quickly, Jeff going back to swinging his legs and drumming his fingers on the table.

"Omigaga he's so hyper," Kurt muttered. Blaine grinned and mouthed 'watch this.' He whispered something into Jeff's ear, laughing softly when the blonde's gaze turned lustful, tongue wetting his lips and making grabby hands. Kurt and Nicholas laughed, leaning on each other for support. "What'd you tell him?"

"Nick would give him a blowjob if he behaved. I honestly hope he does. Jeff's always more tolerable after he's had sex," Blaine automatically moved away from the blonde, sighing in relief when no reprimand came. Jeff's leg swinging was become more violent, moving the table slightly.

"Calm _down_," Kurt took Jeff's hands in his own. The leg swinging stopped momentarily, but as soon as Kurt's hands were retracted it resumed. Finally, the food arrived, and Jeff, so un-dapper and ungentlemanly, began wolfing it down.

"Breathe!" Blaine laughed, even though he was also shoving his own food down his throat.

"I could say the same for you," Kurt mumbled, daintily holding his fork. Jeff snorted into his pasta, clearly having trouble stuffing so much food in his mouth. Blaine glared at Kurt, holding his fork delicately and sticking out his pinkie. He nibbled on the pasta, a look of mock fanciness on his features.

"You're such a derp," Jeff managed to say. His cheeks bulged and sauce covered his lips and chin.

"Again, I could say the same for you," Kurt said, winking at Nicholas. Jeff glared, but his glare was negated by his stuffed cheeks. With a rush of noise, the New Directions and the football team walked in, laughing and high fiving, still in zombie make up. Rachel was first to spot the boys, walking over quickly with a triumphant grin plastered on her face.

"As you can see, our glee club and football team is back together and stronger than ever. I'm here to inform you that all interactions between you and us will be monitored because we can't have you stealing any of our brilliant ideas-"

"Hold the phone, Barbra. Hows about ya do an about face, walk on back to frankenteen and leave us in peace," said Jeff, going back to finishing his food. Rachel's face fell before she huffed, stalking away to find Finn. Just as Jeff mopped up the last of his food Puck walked over.

"Sup, Garglers," he growled. Nicholas choked on his water, Blaine bit his knuckle and Kurt buried his face in his hands, shoulders shaking with laughter. Jeff gave him a bored look.

"Pull up a chair, Rambo," said Jeff, flipping his hair. Puck dragged a chair to their booth and straddled it.

"Where's your boy toy?" Puck asked, giving Jeff a wary look.

"Unfortunately studying, or I'd be ravishing his-"

"Whoaa! Tmi, girl," said Blaine, giving Kurt and Nicholas looks of disbelief. Puck grinned.

"You got a boy toy?" he asked Nicholas. The blue eyed boy shook his head softly.

"No, but he's pining over Cameron just like Kurt's pining over- FUCK YOUR MOTHER!" Jeff yelled, nursing his shin. Kurt gave Jeff a murderous glare, shaking his head at the blonde.

"Pining over who? Does Kurtie have a crush?" Blaine teased. Kurt blushed, avoiding Blaine's gaze.

"Whoa! He doesn't know?" Puck asked, leaning back with a confused look.

"Who doesn't know what?" Blaine asked, his face growing more confused by the second.

"Is he always this oblivious?" Puck gave Blaine a look of astonishment. Jeff nodded, still nursing his shin.

"I'm surprised you even know what that means," Kurt muttered darkly.

"What's going on?" Blaine looked to Kurt for help, but the countertenor offered none.

"Nothing! Jeff was talking about my crush on Finn last year," said Kurt, waving his hands frantically and giggling nervously. Jeff and Puck exchanged amused glances.

"Oh right! Funny, I don't really see him as your type," said Blaine, stuffing a bit of breadstick into his mouth.

"What _is_ his type?" Puck asked, winking at Jeff.

"Hazel eyes, curly black hair, eurasian features, plump lips, peculiarly shaped eyebrows, phenomenal singing voice, about 5' 8" in height," Jeff listed. Kurt paled. "Oh, and his name should be- FUCK! SHIT! Kurt, you kick hard as fuck!" Jeff rubbed his shin gingerly.

"Hmmm, sounds a lot like someone in the Warblers," Nicholas mused, a very convincing thoughtful look on his face.

"Not you too!" Kurt whined.

"Well Cameron has hazel eyes and black hair. He's taller than 5' 8" though," said Blaine thoughtfully. Puck gave Jeff a horrified look, while the blonde nodded and pursed his lips, an 'oh-yes-it's-that-bad' look on his face.

"Cameron's Lil' Nicky's crush. And they aren't crushing on the same guy," said Jeff. Kurt's breathing quickened and shallowed, his eyes filled with panic. 'Don't worry boo' Jeff mouthed.

"I _will_ get to the bottom of this, Mr. Hummel," Blaine narrowed his eyes at Kurt, rubbing his ankle against Kurt's. The countertenor squeaked, cheeks bright red.

"Hopefully soon, _please_ praise Grilled Cheesus," Jeff held up his palms, searching the ceiling for some invisible deity. Puck held up a hand as well, nodding.

"Well, you're not getting any clues," Kurt muttered, scowling at Blaine. Blaine winked and mouthed 'bring it on,' rubbing his ankle against Kurt's again. Kurt let out a whine, attempting to pull his foot away only to have it pinned between both of Blaine's feet. Blaine cocked his head.

"Goin' somewhere, _doll_?" Blaine asked, his voice sultry as he said the pet name. Puck arched one eyebrow as Kurt not so successfully stifled a moan. Jeff licked his lips in a seductive way, mouthing doll at Kurt and making an obscene gesture under the table. Santana sauntered over.

"Wanky," she muttered, watching Blaine part his lips ever so slightly and let his lids cover his eyes partway. He was giving Kurt an intense look with what Santana, Jeff and Puck claimed were 'bedroom eyes,' but a playful glint lingered.

"Gonna leave me in the dark, _doll_?" he half growled. Kurt swallowed hard, his green eyes (_they were green now, how hadn't Blaine noticed?_) wide with shock.

"I don't even know what's going on but hot damn where is my straight copy, I needs me one of you, shortie," Santana purred, giving Blaine a 'come-hither' look.

"Sorry, Satan. He'll never play for your team," said Kurt, recovering from his trance and discreetly (and softly) kicking Blaine. Blaine blew a kiss at Kurt, oblivious to Santana's questioning glance and Nicholas', Puck' and Jeff's smirks.

"This your eye-candy?" Santana asked incredulously. Kurt gave her a bitch glare.

"Why you asking'? You don't even play for our team!" Jeff sniggered. Everyone stiffened as Santana's face morphed from shock to horror, disbelief, a brief flicker of fear, then finally anger.

"What the hell are you talking about, asshole?" She snarled.

"The fact that my excellent gayer went haywire when your skinny ass walked over," Jeff spat back, unfazed by Santana's 'Lima Heights' attitude.

"Listen, asshole- no, back off- Puckerman, don't touch me!" Puck dragged the latina away until Brittany grabbed a hold of her.

"Closet freak," Jeff sang, rolling his eyes. Blaine returned his attention to Kurt.

"Come on, Kurtie! I didn't even know you liked someone," he whined, giving Kurt puppy eyes as he caught Kurt's foot between his again.

"And it was supposed to stay that way," Kurt frowned at Blaine.

"Well, Valentine's day is coming up," Nicholas chimed.

"So?" Kurt raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"So? That's the perfect time to confess to a person that you a crush on them!" said Blaine, practically bouncing in his seat.

"Hang on, Hummelicious, let's make a deal," said Jeff. Kurt pursed his lips at the nickname. "Lil' Nicky Hud has to tell mistah Cammy about his love fo' him and you have to confess your love for mistah mystery (who ain't that much of a mystery)." Blaine nodded excitedly.

"Fine! But don't expect me to announce it to the world," said Kurt.

"No need to, boo. Everyone knows," Jeff smirked.

"_I_ don't know," Blaine exclaimed.

"You'll find out soon enough," was Jeff's reply, and the boys left it at that.

**That…..was a terrible ending… yeah I apologise, but having bronchitis and an ear infection plus taking antibiotics and stuff kinda affects my writing. I don't even know where I got all this from, cause I NEVER get sick. But whatever, isn't oblivious Blaine funny? I love and hate him at the same time, cause I'm so impatient, it's like WAKE UP AND SEE THE LIGHT BRO. Who's excited for the Michael Jackson eppy? I AM. I MEAN, THAT MAN IS GENIUS. I cried when he died, and I know some of his dances… review? pretty please? with a naked blaine on top? ;**


	8. Chapter 8

**(I felt so bad about not updating for so long, I'm putting up two today. Lucky you :P)**

**Right, so this chapter is kinda fillery, but I wanted to write Blaine's thoughts for once cause I thought they'd be cute and funny. So this is what came out. And I hate French too. I'd be taking Italian or Japanese but they don't offer it at my school. I sure as hell ain't taken' chinese and spanish was my first language so yeah. You guys didn't need to know that. I'm digressing. As usual. (Gabi, shut up already) *i will, calm down***

**Warning: This chapter has mucho cursing in foreign languages and in english, so yeah. (i say that a lot, don't i?)**

**Disclaimer: I own Glee. No really, why do you think they're doing a Michael Jackson tribute eppy? Joking, RIB still owns Glee (unfortunately).**

_Bleurgh, french._ Blaine mentally groaned. _Why can't this school have Italian?_ He opened his book to study, but his eyes glazed over three sentences in and his pen doodled turtles all over his notes. _Bad Blaine! Snap out of it and study. This is no time for turtles. Awwwww, that one is cute. No. Bad Blaine._ He attempted to read the sentences again, groaning in frustration and flipping the book off his bed. Nick looked up from his calc book to find Blaine cross-legged with arms folded across his chest and a huge pout on his face.

"Stupid french," Blaine grumbled.

"Can't you ask Kurt for help? I thought he was fluent," said Nick, his gaze dropping back to his book. Blaine brightened. _Of course! My dearest Kurtiekins! He always knows how to help. Hopefully I'll get to snuggle him while we study_. As it turns out, he wouldn't be able to, because when he made his way to Kurt and Jeff's room, the countertenor was helping Jeff out with _his_ french homework. _Bring out the puppy eyes, Anderson, and work 'em like a hooker pole_.

"Hey Kurt! I was having trouble with my french homework and I was wondering if you could help me," Blaine fiddled with his blazer sleeve, batting his eyelashes and giving Kurt a half pout. Jeff shot a glare at Blaine as Kurt smiled warmly at him, biting his lip shyly.

"Nu-uh. Babydoll's helpin' me now," Jeff practically snarled, stretching out on Kurt's bed. _Hey! That's my spot!_

"But Kurtie, I _suck_ at french," Blaine whined. Adoration glittered in Kurt's eyes and his sweet smile grew. _Thank Katy Perry he loves me so much. Best. Friend. Everrrrr_.

"C'mere," said Kurt, patting the space next to him. Blaine snuggled into Kurt's side, putting his notebook on top of Jeff's open book while breathing in the scent of vanilla and strawberries that was unmistakably Kurt.

"Whoa! Hey! Whattabout me?" Jeff whined, pushing Blaine away and crawling into Kurt's lap. _Arg! I hate you right now, Jeff!_ Kurt laughed as Jeff clamped his arms around the countertenor's waist.

"I need more help!" Blaine protested, shoving Jeff off Kurt's lap. Kurt fell back a little, snorting with laughter. _Kurt's mine!_

"Guys! You both need help with the same thing. Calm down," said Kurt. Blaine and Jeff looked daggers at each other but settled on either side of Kurt. Blaine laid his head on Kurt's shoulder, nuzzling Kurt's neck with his nose to elicit a breathy laugh from the other boy before looking down to open his notebook. _Hmm, I should get Kurt something for helping me. Oh! I could help him woo his mystery crush!_

"Pookie! Are you even paying attention?" Kurt's soft voice interrupted Blaine's thoughts. The latter boy had the decency to blush.

"See! That's why he shouldn't be here. He don't appreciate you, boo," said Jeff with a smug grin. _What? Blasphemy!_

"Kurt's _my best friend_," Blaine said through gritted teeth.

"No, he's _mine_," said Jeff, snaking an arm around Kurt's waist. _How dare he!_

"I met him first!" Blaine protested, pushing away Jeff's arm.

"He's my roomie," Jeff pulled Kurt towards him.

"We do everything together," said Blaine, pulling Kurt onto his lap.

"So do we!" Jeff spat back, tugging on Kurt's arm.

"Guys," Kurt's voice had a warning tone and he eyed both of them warily, but the boys didn't notice. _Not now, Kurtie. You're MY best friend._

"I least I have the balls to kiss him, pendejo," Jeff snapped. _Say what? I can kiss Kurt, too!_

"I kiss him right now, so vaffanculo," Blaine squawked. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Que tu me dijistes, mamao?" Jeff narrowed his eyes at Blaine.

"Penso che sappiate quello che ho detto, stronzo," Blaine growled back.

"Mira, _estupido cabron_, ponte fresco que te voy a dar un tapaboca _bien_ sabroso," Jeff snarled.

"Toccarmi e mal strappare i capelli finti, testa di cazzo codardo," Blaine snapped.

"Hey! Enough!" Kurt shouted, pushing them away from each other. "How about I belong to me and we get to studying?" _This does not end here, Jeff Sterling._ Blaine nodded. Jeff stuck his tongue out at both boys.

"Sounds fair," Blaine smiled at Kurt, snuggling into Kurt again.

"And then we can plan how to tell mistah mystery about ya crush," said Jeff with a wink. Kurt blushed. _D'aw, Kurtie's adorable when he's flustered._

"Absolutely! There's so many ways to tell someone you love them," Blaine bounced a little, falling sideways when he lost balance. Kurt pulled him back up, blushing even more and staring hard at the french book.

"Yeah. You can walk right up to them and plant one on them, you can send them love poems, serenade them, sneak looks at them in the shower-"

"What?" Blaine and Kurt squeaked simultaneously, horrified until Jeff started laughing.

"I was kidding, calm down," Jeff snorted, shaking his head.

"The serenading is a good idea," Blaine nodded, agreeing with himself. _A lot subtler than staring at naked boys in showers. All wet and gleaming, whoa- Blaine, those hormones are getting out of control. Rein 'em in._

"Enough guys, let's get back to this french homework," Kurt rolled his eyes, spreading out Jeff and Blaine's notes. Jeff winked at Blaine, shaking his head and giggling before stretching out next to Kurt and looking at the notes. Blaine grinned, finally focusing on his french homework as Kurt effortlessly translated their work and corrected their mistakes.

**I apologise for the length. But I have to say I really love this chapter. The translations for the insults are:**

**pendejo: dumbass, its pronounced pen-de-hoe, btw**

**vaffanculo: fuck off**

**que tu me dijistes, mamao?: what did you say to me, coward (mamao is a really mean way of saying coward or stupid)**

**penso che sappiate quello che ho detto, stronzo: I think you know what I said, asshole**

**mira, estupido cabron, ponte fresco que te voy a dar un tapaboca bien sabroso: look, stupid fucker, get fresh with me and I'll slap your mouth so hard (it's hard to translate this, so it's not a literal translation, more what Jeff means to say)**

**toccata e mal strappare i capelli finti, testa di cazzo codardo: touch me and I'll rip out your fake hair, coward dickhead**

**The italian i got off google translate, so it's not accurate. And I used Puerto Rican spanish, cause I'm Puerto Rican, and that's the only spanish I know XD The next two chapters I hate cause I don't like sad Kurtie, but it must be written. Review, pookies**


	9. Chapter 9

**Blaine is so stupid in this episode. Sooo oblivious. I wanted to smack him. But hey, that's how RIB wrote it. And there's plenty of Niff in this chapter so I guess that makes up for it. Grrr. Anyways my bestest friend in the entire world Dayi (who is the original owner of this ff account, I jacked it from her. She still posts stories tho, occasionally) went to see H2$ and I didn't go because my mother has this thing for not letting me go to concerts when I never ask to go anywhere so I cried when she said I wasn't allowed to go (she already made me miss the StarKid concert, and the tickets had actually been bought that time. I cried for a week) and this was totally unnecessary so I'll leave you guys to the story. Kthxbye**

**Disclaimer: Must I? *sighs* fine, I don't own glee.**

The moment Wes' gavel echoed that the meeting was over Jeff shot up, attempting to reach Kurt, but Blaine beat him to it. He watched the shorter boy bounce over to Kurt's side, a brilliant smile on his face, and even from the other side of the room Jeff could see Kurt's tears. _Uh oh, not the waterworks_. The blonde boy craned his neck over the swarm of Warblers to see Kurt pick up his bag but dark brown bangs covered his view. He frowned, ready to glare at the person who dared cover his view until he met Nick's eyes. The older boy smiled up at Jeff, kissing the blonde and wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist. A giggle escaped Jeff's lips as he bent down to give Nick a deeper kiss.

"What's so funny, sir?" said Nick, giving Jeff a chaste kiss.

"I still can't believe I love someone so short," Jeff murmured against Nick's lips. Nick laughed, twisting his head to kiss Jeff's neck.

"Just for that I should withhold my present," Nick purred, his voice low and sultry. Jeff shivered as Nick's warm breath hit his neck.

"Please don't," Jeff moaned, sucking on the spot behind Nick's jaw that drove Nick insane. Nick sucked in his breath.

"Horndog," he growled. Jeff licked Nick's lips.

"You got that right," Jeff said breathily, kissing Nick sloppily with too much blonde moaned when Nick ran his tongue over the roof of Jeff's mouth.

"Whoa! Guys, keep it PG," Cameron shouted. Jeff broke away to glare at Cameron, smiling when Nicholas approached the annoying boy. Nicholas looked at Jeff, smiling nervously before he took Cameron's hand and pulled him aside.

"Let's give them privacy. Besides, we need to find Kurt cause he looked like he was gonna cry," Jeff whispered, leading Nick out of the now empty (except for Cameron and Nicholas) Warbler room. "And we should probably find him before class starts." Which turned out to be easy. Kurt was in his room, sobbing and singing softly. Jeff and Nick pressed their ears to the door.

I sense there's something in the wind

That feels like tragedy's at hand

And though I'd like to stand by him

Can't shake this feeling that I have

The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice

My feelings for him

And will he see

How much he means to me

I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend

Where will his actions lead us then

Although I'd like to join the crowd

In their enthusiastic cloud

Try as I may it doesn't last

And will we ever

End up together

No I think not

It's never to become

For I am not the one

And will we ever

End up together

No I think not

It's never to become

For I am not

The one

Jeff and Nick exchanged worried glances, quietly entering the room. Kurt was sitting on his bed, tears down his round cheeks, blue-grey eyes staring listlessly at his hands.

"Am I being too dramatic?" Kurt said, so softly they almost didn't hear him.

"No, sweetie. It's completely understandable. I honestly thought, and I'm sure I can speak for all the Warblers, that he was gonna confess his love for you," said Jeff, kneeling before him and taking Kurt's hands. Nick wiped the tears off Kurt's cheeks gently and the boy snivelled.

"It's scary how much that song fits my life story right now," said Kurt, chuckling softly. Jeff grimaced, meeting Nick's gaze.

"You gonna be ok? If you want I can cover for you-"

"I'm fine. It's ok. It'd be suspicious if I skipped. I'll just wash my face," said Kurt, disappearing into the bathroom. Nick stroked Jeff's cheek fondly, giving him a smile with a loving look in his eyes.

"What?" Jeff asked. Nick pressed his lips softly to Jeff's, pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you, you know that right?" Nick whispered, his breath mingling with Jeff's. Jeff smiled, his eyes watering.

"I love you, too, Nicky," said Jeff, his breath shaky.

"Don't cry, my heart," said Nick, fixing Jeff's hair. A single tear rolled down Jeff's cheek. Nick kissed the tear, caressing Jeff. Jeff laughed softly, sniffing as he buried his head into Nick's neck. A soft knock made them look up. Kurt came out of the bathroom, sitting on his bed and Thad was by the door.

"Hey there, bunny. What's up?" said Kurt, laughing softly. Thad smiled, readjusting his tie.

"How did you guys know you were gay?" said Thad, nervously fixing his tie again.

"I just knew," said Kurt. Jeff nodded in agreement.

"I kissed a girl and I didn't like it," said Nick. The boys laughed at the Katy Perry reference.

"Why do you ask? Do you think you're gay?" Jeff asked, his voice soft and sweet, the tone he only reserved for special moments when people were going through a rough moment or he was all emotional. Thad shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think I like Skyler," he whispered.

"Hey, it's ok. Have you told him?" Nick asked, standing up to put an arm around Thad. Thad gave him a horrified look.

"I only just realised I'm gay! Plus, he's younger than me-"

"Nicky's older than me, and you still pushed him onto me," said Jeff with a wink. Thad blushed, averting his eyes.

"I suppose I cou-"

"He kissed me!" Nicholas yelled, tackling Thad and taking Nick with him.

"Wait, seriously?" Jeff, Kurt and Nick grinned.

"Who kissed you?" Thad asked, prying Nicholas' arms off him.

"I did," said Cameron, picking up a squealing taller boy pressed a kiss to Nicholas' lips, who thankfully was being held by Cameron or he would've fallen due to his knees giving out.

"Hate to break the love fest but we have class," said Nick, helping Jeff up. The boys groaned, rushing to their classes. Jeff and Kurt snuck into french class, taking the two seats behind Blaine. The lead Warbler gave them looks of mock horror, winking at Kurt before turning back to his notes. Kurt opened his notebook, blushing when it opened to a large red heart in which two names were written: Blaine + Kurt. He made to flip the page when Jeff slammed his hand down on it, mouth open in surprise. The whole class turned at the sound. Kurt was beet red. Madame Fevrier raised one thin eyebrow.

"Sorry, Madame. Just some notes I missed," Jeff purred. Blaine turned his head, attempting to read the names through Jeff's long fingers. The blonde pulled the notebook away. "Nosy." Blaine stuck his tongue out at them. Once the class busied themselves again, Jeff looked at the heart, doodling something on the margins. Kurt finally got his notebook back, reading the new additions with a confused frown: Klaine, Kliss, Klex. _What do they mean?_ Kurt scrawled in Jeff's notebook. _Klaine is Kurt+Blaine. Kliss is Klaine kiss. Klex is Klaine sex._ Kurt squeaked when he saw Jeff's response, scratching out Jeff's swirly handwriting. Jeff scrawled _Klaine Sex_ all over Kurt's fresh sheet of notes to Kurt's dismay. The countertenor blushed, ripping out the paper and crumpling it into a ball. Jeff smirked as Kurt slid out of his chair to throw out the paper, brushing past Blaine. The countertenor looked down at Blaine's paper, freezing momentarily before throwing the paper into the waste basket and dropping into his chair with tears in his eyes. Jeff pulled out his phone.

New Message: Doll Hummelicious

What's wrong, dear?

He tapped send, waiting for Kurt's reply.

**Doll Hummelicious**

He had a blaine + jeremiah heart in his nb

Jeff bit his lip, taking Kurt's hand in his. A tear fell on Jeff's hand and Kurt was quick to wipe off the trail. He blinked away the tears, sniffing. Blaine turned around, giving Kurt a worried look. _Damn this boy and his supersonic hearing!_ Kurt smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. He waved Blaine off, sighing.

"It's never to become, for I am not the one," Kurt sang softly.

"Is that Sally's Song? I love that song! It's kinda sad for Valentine's Day, though, don't you think?" Blaine whispered.

"Monsieur Anderson! Il y a quelque chose que vous souhaitez partager avec la classe?" said Madame Fevrier, rapping on Blaine's desk with a ruler.

"No signora, mi e stato semplicamente commentando la bellezza dei testi Disney," Blaine replied.

"Ahore se jodio la cosa," Jeff muttered.

"Watashi wa sono yona ko to koi ni ochita shinjiru koto ga dekinai," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Ho intezione di esser completamente onesti e dire che Kurt giapponese parla in realta e davvero attreante," said Blaine with a wink.

"Que tu que? No me jodas," said Jeff, leaning forward excitedly.

"Kore wa orashiku suu tame ni okotte iru," Kurt muttered.

"Absurdites assez. Faire votre travail, messieurs," Madame Fevrier hit Blaine's desk so hard Jeff was surprised the yardstick didn't snap.

"Buzzkill," Blaine grumbled, turning around to finish the handout.

"Mr. Dapper! How dare you!" Jeff gasped, giving Blaine a look of mock horror. Kurt snorted with laughter as Blaine's back snapped straight and he smoothed out his blazer, winking at Kurt and shooting him a charming smile. Pain shone in Kurt's eyes even as he smiled back at Blaine, sighing heavily. Jeff rubbed Kurt's back, hoping, just hoping, that the Gap Attack would be a disaster.

**I liked this chapter. :{D anyways, more translations (i used google translate for everything except the spanish, so forgive me if it's wrong):**

**Monsieur Anderson! Il y a quelque chose que vous souhaitez partager avec la classe?: Mr. Anderson! Is there something you wish to share with the class?**

**No signora, mi e stato semplicamente commentando la bellezza dei testi Disney: No madame, I was simply commenting on the beauty of Disney.**

**Ahora se jodio la cosa: (loosely translated) shit's gonna go down now.**

**Watashi wa sono yona ko to koi ni ochita shinjiru koto ga dekinai: I can't believe I fell in love with such a child**

**Ho intenzione di esser completamente onesti e dire che Kurt giapponese parla in realta e davvero attreante: In all honesty, I think Kurt speaking japanese is super attractive.**

**Que tu que? No me jodas: you what? don't fuck with me**

**Kore wa orashiku suu tame ni okotte ire: This day is going to royally suck**

**Absurdites assez. Faire votre travail, messieurs: Stop being absurd. Do your work, sirs.**

**More Kurt getting heartbroken next chapter. Sorry, guys. It's how RIB wrote it. (although, I'm changing things after Born This Way, but we'll get to that when it happens**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't really have anything to say for this chapter. Except that for the song **_italics is Kurt_, regular is Nick.** So yeah, just enjoy that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Or the song. (unfortunately)**

Kurt stared listlessly at his navy blue comforter, picking at a loose string. A tear slid out of his eye, pooling at the bridge of his nose before hitting the pillow heavily. He sniffled. _Gaga, look at yourself. Crying over Blaine, wallowing in your self pity because he doesn't love you back. Get a grip, Hummel!_ He wiped his tears away angrily, glaring at his phone when it vibrated. It was a message from Nick.

**Nick Sterling**

You ready, dear?

Kurt sighed. _Oh how I don't want to look at Blaine right now. Or anyone for that matter._ His chest ached just thinking of Blaine and how _sweetly_ the shorter boy had rejected him.

"It's never to become, for I am not the one," Kurt sang, tapping out a response to Nick's text. Willing himself to get up, the countertenor shuffled towards the bathroom. He splashed water on his face, working as quickly as possible to make it look like he hadn't been crying. It was a full ten minutes before Kurt was standing beside Nick in the Warbler room, the other boys scattered around the room. Jeff and Blaine sat side by side, looking up at Nick and Kurt. _Oh great, he just HAD to sit next to the guy we're serenading. Cheesus, kill me now._

"I wanted to sing something to my loving boyfriend, and he insisted on something top 40-" the Warblers chuckled, "- so I chose this song. Love you, my heart." Nick winked at Jeff, who beamed back. Nick caught Kurt's eye, nodding for the countertenor to start.

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no- o- ote_

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_So sing along to my stereo_

If I was just another dusty record on the shelf

You blow me off and play me like everybody else

If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that

Like yeah, check it Nicky, I can handle that

Jeff smiled at the name change.

Furthermore I apologise for any skipping tracks

It's just the last guy that played left a couple cracks

I used to, used to, used to now I'm over that

Everyone laughed as Nick's jerky dance move.

Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artefacts

If I could find a note to make you understand

I'd sing it softly your ear and take you by the hand

Just keep it stuck inside your head like your favourite

And you know my heart's a stereo that only beats for you

_Oh to hell with this_, thought Kurt as he began to sing.

_My heart's a stereo_

He put a hand over his heart.

_It beats for you so listen close_

He pointed at Blaine who gave him a warm smile.

_Hear my thoughts in every no- o- ote_

Kurt bopped his head to the side.

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up when you feel low_

He cranked up an imaginary knob.

_This melody was meant for you_

Kurt cupped his hands as if holding his heart and offered it to Blaine.

_So sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo_

He was pretty sure the Warblers (aside from Cameron, Nicholas, Thad, and Wes) were giving them funny looks, but he didn't care. It was Nick's turn to sing anyways.

If I was an old school fifty pound boombox

Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walked

Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops

And crank it higher every time they told you to stop

Jeff nodded at this. _Of course he would_.

And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me

When you have to purchase mad D batteries

Appreciate every mixed tape your friends make

Nick gave Blaine a pointed look, to which the black haired boy replied with a smile.

You never know we come and go like on the interstate

I think I finally found a note to make you understand

If you can hit it sing along and take me by the hand

Just keep me stuck inside your head like your favourite tune

You know my heart's a stereo that only beats for you

Blaine smiled up at Kurt, eyes sparkling with fondness and what seemed like guilt. _Stop being so gorgeous._ Kurt sang the chorus, going through the same actions before going into the bridge.

_I only pray you'll never leave me behind_ (never leave me)

Kurt clasped his hands as if in prayer and Nick gave Jeff puppy eyes.

_Because good music can be so hard to find_ (so hard to find)

_I take your hand and hold it closer to mine_

Kurt took Blaine's hand, relishing its warmth before pulling the boy up. Nick did the same with Jeff, giving the blonde a quick kiss.

_Thought love was dead but now you're changing my mind_

Blaine did a dorky move, dancing around the countertenor as Kurt and Nick finished the song.

"C'mere," Jeff growled, pulling Nick onto him for a heated kiss. Kurt snorted, feeling Blaine's arms (_how can I distinguish his arms from anyone else? I hate this crush_) snake around his waist. The shorter boy nuzzled his neck. _Oh Alexander McQueen stop making me fall for you!_

"It was cute seeing you try to be ghetto," the lead Warbler whispered, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"Tryinna be ghetto? Who you think you is? I _am_ ghetto," Kurt snapped his fingers and pretended to flip his hair in a very Jeff-esque way. Blaine laughed. _Damn, even his laugh is musical and sexy and wonderful- whoa! Focus on what he's saying._

"Sure you is," Blaine retorted.

"Oh hells no, bitch. You, mistah dapperson, should _nevah_ attempt ghettoness. Stick to bein' a gentleman," said Jeff. Kurt and Blaine laughed. The shorter boy pulled away (_No! Don't stop touching me_), straightening his tie and offering Kurt his arm. The countertenor gladly took it, smiling as Blaine led him back to the South Building.

"So, Breadstix. What song did you have in mind?" Blaine asked, walking into Kurt's room and throwing himself onto the countertenor's bed.

"Well, I have a few options," said Kurt, kicking off his shoes (and arranging both his and Blaine's shoes) before sitting cross-legged on his bed. Blaine sat up, curling up into Kurt's side. He snuggled into the countertenor, looking up at Kurt with one fiery golden eye. _Why was Jeff right?_ Kurt sighed, remembering the conversation the day of the Gap Attack after the whole debacle.

**(A/N this next part in italics is a flashback)**

_Jeff sat across from Kurt, watching the sniffling boy._

_ "Is it bad that I was happy he got rejected? I mean, I hate seeing Blaine so down but-" Kurt paused to take a shaky breath, "Cheesus, it's not like I have a chance anyway. He turned me down."_

_ "Sweetheart, you love him. It's normal to hurt. Besides, you supported him when he needed you. He loves you back, he just hasn't realised it yet," Jeff said softly, rubbing Kurt's shoulders. This sent a fresh wave of tears running down Kurt's cheeks._

_ "Why does this hurt so much?" he whispered, even though he knew the answer._

_ "You love him," was Jeff's reply._

"-urt! Earth to Hummel!" Blaine waved his hand in front of Kurt's face, hazel eyes full of worry. Kurt shook his head, taking a deep breath.

"Sorry. Um, I was thinking perhaps Eight Days A Week or Silly Love Songs," said Kurt, giving Blaine an unconvincing smile. The lead Warbler sat back, a thoughtful look on his face,

"Hmm, Silly Love Songs sounds perfect," said Blaine, his smile widening. Kurt shrugged, giving Blaine a 'yeah-I'm-awesome-like-that' look. The lead Warbler tackle-hugged the countertenor, pinning him to the bed. _Holy Madonna!_ Kurt cried out as Blaine tickled him, rolling around in a failed attempt to avoid Blaine's fingers.

"Hello! What's this? You know, it's Valentines Day, you have to _ask_ the person to be your valentine, not rape them," said Nick, standing at the doorway. Blaine paused to glare at Nick (and Jeff, who'd wrapped his arms around Nick's waist, resting his chin on Nick's shoulder), then continued tickling Kurt. The countertenor kept crying out, tears streaming down his cheeks, but not for a bad reason.

"Damn, your fingers are skilled," said Jeff, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"That's what she said," Nick muttered. Kurt and Blaine flushed red, scrambling away from each other.

"Aw, don't stop! It was cute," Jeff cooed, winking at the boys.

"Oh hush," Kurt snapped, fixing his hair.

"Oh Blaine, you'll be staying here tonight. Niff needs privacy," said Jeff, pulling Nick away. Blaine squawked.

"Can I get my stuff first?" he shouted, running after them. Kurt giggled, smoothing out the comforter on his bed before pulling out a book from his bag. Just as he sprawled on his stomach Blaine rushed into the room, dropping several books onto Jeff's bed, as well as Dalton sweat pants and a navy blue sweater with horizontal white stripes. He collapsed on top of Kurt, eliciting a squeal from the countertenor. _Cheesus damn it, I hate him. No, you love him. Shut up, conscience._ Kurt attempted to ignore the way Blaine's warm body was pressed on top of his, or the way Blaine's lips were just barely touching his neck, and the way Blaine's warm breath sent shivers down his spine. _Shit. Oh Madonna, this is too much_. The countertenor flailed his legs, but Blaine's legs were holding them down, which resulted in Blaine's hips pressing down on his ass. _Grilled Cheesus, have you no mercy? Can't you teach this boy the concept of personal space for my sake? _The lead Warbler sniggered, blowing a raspberry on Kurt's neck.

"Blaine Everett Anderson!" Kurt screeched, throwing Blaine off him. The black haired boy dissolved in a fit of laughter, watching Kurt wipe his neck. Kurt huffed, taking out his pyjamas and disappearing into the bathroom. As he changed, he heard Blaine whistling Fly Me To The Moon (In Other Words), smiled, then chastising himself for smiling. _Don't let yourself fall for him even more._ Kurt checked himself in the mirror, certainly _not_ because he'd be sleeping in the same room as Blaine and he couldn't look as careless as most boys (coughFinncough). He was wearing a long sleeved, loose grey shirt that hung off one shoulder (_Blainers has a shoulder fetish, Doll, and you have beautiful shoulder_, Jeff had said) and his sweat pants were just hanging on to his hips. Kurt lifted his arms as if stretching them. Yup, a sliver of porcelain skin showed, just like Kurt planned. Satisfied, the countertenor walked out of the bathroom to find Blaine shirtless, sifting through the books he'd placed on Jeff's bed. Kurt eyed Blaine's torso, eyes raking over the just barely tanned muscled expanse. Heat rushed to Kurt's neck when Blaine looked up. _Holy Cheesus. Stop these undapper thoughts right this moment, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel_. The taller boy averted his gaze, crawling onto his bed and under the covers.

"You don't mind sharing a bed, do you? Cause I don't think I could sleep on Jeff's bed, knowing what they do on there," said Blaine. Thankfully, he decided to pull the sweater on before pouncing on the lump under the covers that was Kurt. The curly haired boy laughed at Kurt's high pitched squeal.

"Keep attacking me like that and you'll sleep on the floor," Kurt sniffed, glaring at Blaine. _Oh Alexander McQueen, not the fucking puppy eyes_. Blaine had, in fact, put on the kicked puppy face, enveloping Kurt in an awkward hug (awkward only because somehow Blaine had slipped in between Kurt's legs so the countertenor was literally hugging Blaine with his legs too). The black haired boy's arms wound around Kurt's waist and he nuzzled Kurt's neck. _Sweet Madonna this boy is a cuddle whore._ Kurt's breath hitched when Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's naked shoulder. _Oh dearest Cheesus, how can I ever repay Jeff?_ Kurt sucked in his breath when Blaine pressed another kiss to his shoulder._ If it weren't for the fact that I have a crush on him and we're both gay this would be mega-awkward. Although, I like him and he doesn't like me back, so it's still awkward. And what kind of friend kisses your shoulder and neck and oh- he- oh Mother of Gaga. _Kurt's breath stuttered.

"Did you just lick me?" Kurt whispered. The countertenor had to bite his lip to keep from d'awing at Blaine's shy smile.

"Your shoulders are so pale. They're like milk, or cream. And the freckles are like cinnamon, I guess," said Blaine. Kurt hugged the boy closer with a smile, breathing in the spicy scent of cinnamon, coffee and cologne that was so _Blaine_. "You have super soft skin." Blaine caressed Kurt's shoulder. _Holy Gaga. Oh Jo Calderone. Oh Madonna._ The black haired boy pressed soft kisses up Kurt's neck before nuzzling Kurt's chest and sighing. _If he's like this as my friend, imagine what'd he'd do as my boyfriend. Whoa- what? My boyfriend? He just rejected you. Earth to Hummel, seriously!_ The countertenor cuddled with Blaine, reading Candide and playing with Blaine's hair. It was a full hour later when Kurt finished reading. He yawned, stretching, when he realised Blaine was fast asleep, his head resting on the countertenor's chest. The black haired boy's deep, even breaths hit Kurt's shoulder and his arms were clamped around Kurt's waist. _Great, how am I supposed to turn off the light?_ Kurt looked up at the light switch, willing it to turn off (_damn, the force isn't working_) squirming a little to get out of Blaine's grip. The hazel eyed boy mumbled something, frowning. His arms tightened around Kurt's waist. The countertenor let out a frustrated sigh, reaching for his phone. He typed a quick message to Thad. It was a few minutes before the brown eyed boy poked his head into the room. When his gaze landed on Blaine's sleeping form, he snorted.

"Good luck getting out of that," Thad laughed at Kurt's glare.

"I'm sure I can," Kurt mumbled, pushing Blaine away gently. Thad's giggles grew when Blaine dug his head into Kurt's neck, hugging the countertenor closer. Kurt sighed, draping his arms around Blaine.

"What did you want, anyways? Because I know for a fact you're enjoying Blaine's cuddle-whore-istic tendencies and you don't want them to end," Thad's smug smile grew when Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead.

"Turn off the light," Kurt muttered into Blaine's hair, caressing the boy's cheek.

"I'm actually worried about Blaine's virginity now. Maybe I should leave it on," Thad took a step back.

"Thaddeus Harwood!" Kurt hissed, continuing to caress Blaine's face.

"Alright, touchy!" Thad flicked off the light, closing the door behind him as he left. Kurt smiled into Blaine's curls, snuggling with the boy until he fell asleep.

**Oh. My. Gaga. Blaine is so touchy feely. Hehe, I really liked the second half of this chappie. Thad will be more important later on guys, just so you know. Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**It sucks that they only showed them singing in Breadstix and then the episode finished, so this chapter is what happened after they sang Silly Love Songs. Mucho Jeff and Nick silliness to come. Btw, **_italics is Kurt_, regular is Jeff, _**bold italics is Kurt and Jeff, **_**and bold is the Warblers.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee. It depresses me so much to type that.**

Kurt skipped over to Mercedes and Rachel, kissing them both on the cheek.

"Hello, my lovely ladies," Kurt purred, smiling at them. Mercedes grinned.

"Any of those Warblers straight and single?" she whispered.

"Just the ugly ones," Kurt whispered back. Mercedes snorted.

"White boy, you are _mean_," she said, still laughing. Kurt gave her a look of innocence that was ruined when Blaine crashed into him.

"Sorrysorrysorry! Jeff is trying to rape me," Blaine rushed, hiding behind the countertenor. Mercedes and Rachel gave him looks of disbelief.

"Did he just say-?"

"Yes. I'm not surprised. We're used to it by now," Kurt nodded, rubbing Blaine's back. Mercedes raised an eyebrow at the gesture, but didn't say anything.

"Crap, I lost him. Where'd he go?" Blaine craned his neck to try and spot the blonde but only found Sam.

"Gotcha!" Jeff hollered, grabbing Blaine's ass. The black haired boy shouted in surprise, clinging to Kurt much harder than necessary.

"Jeff, don't you have to go convince Nick to let you stay at his house this weekend?" Kurt asked. Jeff froze, clearly trying to remember.

"Oh, shit. That's right. Thank you, sweet cheeks," he patted Kurt's ass, who blushed, before tackling Nick.

"I thought you prep school boys were civilised," Mercedes' gaze roamed over the Warblers, some of which had started to mingle with New Directions, while most of them were tackling each other or singing off key to a ridiculous song about heartbreak. Blaine snorted.

"Naaah. I mean, Thad, Wes and I are quite civilised, but everyone else is insane," Blaine explained. Kurt smacked him.

"I'm civilised! And so's Nick! You, my friend, not so much," Kurt protested. Blaine gave him a look of shock.

"Oh, no you didn't," Blaine snapped his fingers, pursing his lips in a ghetto way. Kurt tried to look unamused, but ended up laughing.

"I can't believe you just did that," Kurt buried his face in his hands.

"Boy, you are far from ghetto. It ain't working for you," Mercedes shook her head in disapproval. "Aw, come on," Blaine whined, pouting.

"The kicked puppy works. The ghetto fabulous, definitely doesn't," Rachel agreed.

"You guys are against me being creative," Blaine pouted, sniffing. Kurt gave him an 'oh-really-bitch?' look, rolling his eyes and flicking Blaine's nose. "Hey!" The girls and Kurt snorted with laughter.

"Oh Pookie," Kurt cooed. Rachel and Mercedes exchanged shocked glances.

"Oh that's not the worst of it, honeys," said Jeff, squeezing into the booth with Mercedes and Rachel. Kurt glared at him.

"It gets worse?" Rachel asked. Blaine blinked, clearly confused.

"What are they talking about?" he whispered.

"How Wes is insane. Come on, lets go find Cameron before he breaks something," Kurt rushed, pulling Blaine away. Jeff snorted.

"Oh, my babies. They're such a mess," Jeff shook his head. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it. First, Kurt is crying over how oblivious Blaine is. Then, he's crying cause he got turned down. And the whole time, mister asian white boy is acting all flirty and confusing my homeboy," Mercedes listed. Jeff sighed.

"Anderson needs to get his act together, seriously. Every motherfuckin' person at Dalton knows Blaine likes Kurt, except Blaine. It's like, bitch, whattup with ya head?" Jeff scoffed, flipping his hair.

"Oh god, is he that oblivious?" Rachel asked, clearly horrified. Jeff gave her a sympathetic smile. Thad gently pulled on Jeff's hair as he walked past them.

"Whoa! Sexy, get back here," the blonde grabbed onto his blazer, sitting Thad on his lap. Mercedes and Rachel's eyes raked over the brunette appreciatively.

"Single?" Mercedes asked hopefully.

"Gay," Thad gave her an amused wink, giggling when both girls pouted.

"How many of you are gay?" Rachel asked, exasperated.

"Well, there's eighteen of us, I'd say about eleven," said Thad, squinting thoughtfully.

"More than half. We're the gayest group of the school," Jeff sniggered.

"More than half what?" Cameron and Kurt asked, joining them.

"More than half the Warblers are gay," Mercedes said in a disappointed tone. Kurt frowned.

"Really? That many of us?" he asked.

"Cameron, Nicholas, Jeff, Nick, Blaine, Skyler, me, you, Trent, Flint, and James," Thad listed. Kurt's eyebrows rose. Cameron whistled.

"Damn. And how many are taken?" Cameron asked.

"Including straight guys? Uh, eight," Jeff calculated. The girls and Kurt sighed, looks of longing in their eyes.

"Who're you fawning over?" Cameron asked.

"Rachel likes Finn, my step-brother," Kurt answered before Rachel could, earning a glare from the tiny girl.

"Oh, the derp?" Cameron, Jeff and Thad laughed, Kurt attempting to stop his laughter by biting his lip.

"You, anyone?" Jeff asked Mercedes who simply shook her head..

"Oh, I don't even need to ask you," Cameron grinned at Kurt who turned bright red.

"We went to get coffee and his golden eyes were sparkling. Didya ever notice that they have _emerald_ in them? His lips were so pouty and perfect, oh and his tongue just kept teasing me. It's so cute that he can't close a coffee cup though. His hands are beautiful, have you ever noticed? Elegant, slender-"

"Who are we talking about?" Blaine interrupted Jeff, a cheery smile on his face. Everyone but Kurt burst out laughing, prompting the pale boy to turn about six shades redder than before.

"Nobody," Kurt mumbled.

"He already knows! What's the point of hiding it?" Thad asked, paling when Kurt glared at him.

"I did _not_ say all of that," Kurt snapped.

"Wait, that was about me?" Blaine asked. Kurt facepalmed, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Sometimes I hate how slow you are, Blaine Everett Anderson," he said. Blaine punched Kurt's arm playfully.

"I am _not_ slow. And you really think my hands are elegant?" he looked down at his hands, poking his tongue out thoughtfully.

"I also think you have troubling closing and opening coffee cups cause they're child-proof," Kurt smirked. Everyone gasped.

"Oooh, buuuuurn bitch," Jeff whistled. Blaine gave Kurt a look of mock hurt, before pouting and letting his eyes water. Kurt sucked in his breath, setting his jaw and looking away.

"Kurt, that- that _hurt_," Blaine whimpered, sniffling. Kurt refused to look at him, glaring at Thad, Mercedes and Jeff. They all had identical wide grins, snorting with laughter when Blaine stepped closer to Kurt, nuzzling the countertenor's jaw with his nose. Kurt's eyes widened and he looked down at Blaine, who gave him a triumphant smile.

"I hate you," Kurt huffed, slapping Blaine's head and bumping his hip against Blaine's to make him go away.

"Oh, come on!" Blaine tried to get closer but Kurt kept bumping him away. Blaine continued trying to close in on Kurt until the countertenor's hand flew and Blaine was doubled over.

"Holy shit! Blaine are you okay?" Kurt asked. Blaine snorted with laughter, straightening and uncupping his crotch. Kurt slapped his arm.

"Your pinkie caught the inside of my thigh. I'm fine," Blaine dissolved into another fit of giggles.

"Don't scare me like that!" Kurt snarled.

"So close, and yet so far. Next time, less speed, more aim, maybe you'll get to feel something," Jeff sighed, nodding softly. Kurt and Blaine blushed, taking a few steps away from each other. Wes popped up beside Cameron.

"All I heard was 'feel something' and my mind went to the gutter. Considering Jeff said it, it was probably something perverted, am I right?" Wes asked.

"You heard right, asian boy. Blondie was trying to get my homeboy to feel up asian white boy over there," Mercedes explained. Wes let out an exasperated sigh, shaking his head.

"Why was he suggesting this?" Wes asked. Thad grinned.

"Blaine was coming onto Kurt-"

"Was not!"

"Were to. So Kurt's hands flew-"

"This boy and flying hands," Wes muttered. "Continue."

"So he thought he'd hit Blaine's family jewels and started apologising when Blaine said Kurt's pinkie had touched his inner thigh, hence Jeff's inappropriate comment," Thad finished his explanation.

"Hence why you two are redder than a baboon's ass. I'd take his advice if I were a gay guy in love with Blaine, too," Wes gave Kurt a knowing smile, not flinching when Kurt gave him a death glare.

"I. Hate. You," Kurt snarled, huffing and glaring down at all of them. Jeff gave him a 'dis-bitch' look, shooing Thad off his lap before getting up and whispering something into Kurt's ear. Kurt froze, eyes widening comically and face turning as red as a Cheerio's uniform.

"What did you tell him?" Nick asked, joining them when he saw the terrified look on Kurt's face. Jeff cackled, whispering it into Nick's ear. The brunette gasped before snorting. "Holy shit." Mercedes pointed her finger at Jeff, signalling for him to come over. The blonde sidled into the seat beside her again, cupping her ear before whispering quickly into Mercedes' ear. Her eyes widened as well but she laughed, fanning herself.

"Damn, blondie, I'm likin' your imagination," Mercedes winked at Jeff, who beamed.

"Cedes!" Kurt squeaked. Blaine just narrowed his eyes at all of them.

"What are you guys up to?" Blaine asked. Jeff, Mercedes and Nick put on their best innocent faces while Kurt buried his face in his hands. Jeff opened his mouth to speak when Trent whistled, signalling at the Warblers to join him. The blazered boys rushed to his side, leaving the New Directions in a state of confusion and mild curiosity. They heard Jeff's squeal before the boys got in formation, the blonde and Kurt standing in the front while Nick and Blaine were shooed off. Mercedes pulled Blaine and Nick to their table just as the Warblers began to sing.

_Dès le premier jour_

_Ton perfume envier moon amour_

_Et dans ces instants_

_J'aimerais __ȇ__tre comme toi par moment_

_Mais depuis ce jour_

_Je n'ai qu'un seal et unique regret_

My wing tips waltz across naive

Wood floors they creak

Innocently down the stairs

The boys pretended to tiptoe.

_**Drag melody**_

Kurt fanned his fingers around his face, tilting his head and body to the side, a gesture the Warblers mimicked.

My percussive feet serve cobweb headaches as a

_**Matching set of marching clocks**_

**The slumbering apparitions**

_**That they've come to wake up**_

Here I am composing of burlesque

Kurt bent over, lifting one leg at the knee and making a surprised face, his mouth a perfect 'o' when Jeff pretended to kiss it quickly.

Out of where they rest their necks

Kurt leaned onto Jeff, who quickly turned around and leaned onto him, too.

Sunken in their splintered cradles

And ramshackle hands

Kurt pressed his wrists together, looking down at his hands in horror.

They asked for it (_ahah_)

Kurt grabbed his crotch, moving his hips a little.

As a boy

**You have set your heart**

_**On haunting me forever**_

From the start

It's never silent

_**Ever since we met**_

Kurt placed a hand on Jeff's waist, which the other boy did as well, keeping it there as they walked around each other.

_**I only shoot up with your perfume**_

_**It's the only thing**_

Jeff pulled Kurt close, caressing Kurt's neck with his nose. Kurt draped an arm around Jeff's shoulders. Anyone would've been fooled into thinking they were lovers.

That makes me feel as good as you do

Ever since we met

I've got just one regret to live through

Kurt pulled away, Jeff hooking his fingers into Kurt's sleeve.

**And that one regret is you**

_**How does a heart love, if no one has noticed**_

All the boys pressed their hands on their hearts and shimmied their hips, moving their heads in a twitchy movement in time to the music.

_**Its presence and where does it go?**_

Trembling hands play my heart like a drum

But the beats have gotten lost in the show

You have set your heart

_**On haunting me forever**_

Jeff creeped up behind Kurt, who'd sat down on one of the steps, first pressing his hands to Kurt's shoulders then letting them go down the front of the other boy's blazer while Kurt pretended to act scared.

_**From the start**_

_**It's never silent**_

_**Ever since we met**_

They repeated the steps from earlier, slowly revolving around each other.

_**I only shoot up with your perfume**_

_**It's the only thing**_

_**That makes me feel as good as you do**_

Ever since we met

Jeff dipped Kurt, their noses brushing against each other before he pulled him up and Kurt spun away from him.

I've got just one regret to live through

Jeff pulled Kurt back roughly, pressing their bodies together.

And I regret never letting you go!

_**Ever since we met**_

_**I only shoot up with your perfume**_

Kurt and Jeff did the steps the same as the first time, speeding it up slightly.

_**It's the only thing**_

_**That makes me feel as good as you do**_

_**Ever since we met**_

I've got just one regret to live through

And that one regret is you.

Jeff finished, holding Kurt and the other boy returning his embrace. New Directions and the Warblers started applauding and whistling, earning a "Wanky!" from Santana, and a "You go, white boys!" from Mercedes. Kurt and Jeff grinned at each other, then at Blaine and Nick, who were positively beaming.

"That! Was fucking AWESOME!" Blaine yelled, picking Kurt up and spinning him around. Kurt squealed, his high pitched giggles almost drowned out by cheers that remained


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU RIGHT? this not having internet depresses me :'(**

**I was pms-ing when I wrote this, so it's a bit emotional at one point but hey we finally get to meet some of Blaine's family in this one, albeit via phone, but it counts, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, or Danielle Marie Anderson. She belongs to littlemusings. I do own Theo, Tony and Anton Anderson, though. :3**

"Gosh, he's so oblivious," Thad whispered, watching Blaine make kissy faces at Kurt.

"I wish they'd fuck already. The sexual tension kills me," Cameron whispered back as Kurt pushed Blaine away playfully, grabbing a flailing arm as Blaine teetered on the edge of the sofa.

"Tell me about it," Jeff muttered, sitting on the chair nearest to the sofa Kurt and Blaine were occupying.

"I have an idea," said Thad. He whispered it to Cameron, who passed the plan on to Jeff. The three boys glanced at Kurt and Blaine, who were making derpy faces at each other before laughing. Cameron pretended to look through his bag.

"Operation Kliss is a go," Thad whispered.

"Hey, Blaine, can I borrow your calc textbook?" Cameron asked. Blaine grabbed his book, jumping over to the taller boy. Jeff winked at Cameron, stretching out his legs just as Blaine passed before him. The black haired boy tumbled onto Kurt face-first. Jeff, Thad and Cameron grimaced when Kurt and Blaine's foreheads connected instead of their lips. Kurt, who'd tried to catch Blaine, moaned, gripping his forehead. Blaine slumped to Kurt side, burying his face into Kurt's shoulder and gripping Kurt's arm.

"Idiot! You had to wait a little longer!" Thad shouted, launching himself on the blonde. Jeff screeched, curling into a ball as Cameron attempted to pry Thad off. Kurt and Blaine checked each other's bumps, kissing each other's foreheads.

"You planned this?" Kurt snarled, hugging Blaine as the shorter boy snuggled into his side. _Why am I friends with these morons? Fuck, my head hurts._

"It was Thad's idea!" Jeff yelled. Thad delivered a swift punch to Jeff's stomach.

"You ruined it!" Thad growled. _Oh mighty Jo Calderon, please tell me they weren't doing that to get us to kiss._ Kurt glared at the three boys, feeling Blaine shift in his protective hold.

"Damn, you fucking morons are stupider than I thought," Blaine snapped. Kurt stiffened. Blaine never swore, not even in song.

"Aw, is Blainers angry? Is it cause he kissed a california girl and hoped his boyfriend wouldn't mind it when you showed your peacock last friday night in vegas and left him going oh oh oh?" Jeff asked, grinning. Blaine stilled in Kurt's arms.

"Let's go, Kurt," Blaine growled, picking up his bag and pulling Kurt to his room. _Oh gaga, why'd they have to upset him like that?_ Kurt flinched when Blaine slammed the door, sighing when the black haired boy plopped onto his bed.

"You okay?" Kurt's voice was soft and he gave Blaine a sweet smile. Blaine sighed, digging the heels of his hands in his eyes. The countertenor went to place a hand on Blaine's shoulder when the books in his arms tumbled to the floor. _Ow! Cheesus, my head._ Kurt gripped his head, not noticing Blaine's small gasp or when the black haired boy bent to pick up an open notebook that had a red heart and two names in it: Blaine + Kurt. Slender fingers traced over the names, which clearly Kurt had gone over many times, and the spots where the red ink had blurred from what Blaine assumed were tears. Kurt opened his eyes, letting out a horrified gasp. _Holy Gaga and McQueen. No! No, Madonna, why? Why did he have to see this? Oh holy Brendon Urie what is he thinking? He's going to hate me. He'll think I'm weird and he'll avoid me and it'll be all my fault._ Kurt stifled a sob, but a hot tear still fell from his cheek. Blaine looked up, hazel eyes widening when he saw Kurt's tear filled gaze.

"Kurt? Gosh, Kurt, don't cry. What's wrong?" Blaine threw the notebook on his bed, standing and taking Kurt's face in his hands. Kurt let out a sob.

"You weren't s-supposed to see th-that. Oh gaga, it's s-so stupid and childish and you already told m-me you weren't interested-" Kurt sobbed, fresh tears running down his cheeks. Blaine shushed him.

"Kurt, it's fine. Kurt, stop crying. Why are you so scared?" Blaine brushed away a tear with his thumb. "Do you hate me?" Kurt whispered, tears welling his eyes again. Blaine gave him a warm smile, adoration shining in his eyes.

"Kurt, why would I? You're my _best friend_. I could never hate you. I've learned so much from you. You're out and proud and nothing and no one can take that from you, and you're strong but you're so emotional too. When you cry, I want to cry, and when you smile, it's infectious. No one understands me like you do, or puts up with my quirks and laughs at my stupid jokes. I could never, _ever_ hate you," Blaine finished by kissing away Kurt's tears. The countertenor smiled, burying his head into Blaine's neck to breathe in the familiar and comforting scent of the other boy.

"I couldn't ever hate you either," Kurt whispered. The boys stood in comfortable silence, holding each other until Blaine's stomach growled. Kurt giggled, pulling away and sitting on Blaine's bed to pick up his fallen books.

"How does japanese food sound?" Blaine asked. Kurt kicked off his shoes, drawing up his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them.

"Perf," Kurt replied. Blaine winked, taking out his phone. "You have them on speed dial?" Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt, leaning dangerously close to the other boy's nose until he had to order.

"He said twenty minutes," said Blaine, hanging up. Kurt's eyes landed on the heart in his notebook. A blush rushed to his cheeks. With a rip, the paper was out of his notebook. Blaine snatched it from Kurt's hand, ignoring the countertenor's protests. _What in Gaga's name is he doing?_ The black haired boy taped up the heart next to a picture of the two boys framing each other's faces with their hands.

"Blaaaaaaine!" Kurt whined, reaching for the heart. _Dear Gaga, this boy will be the end of me._

"Nope! No touchy, signore Hummel," Blaine slapped Kurt's hand away. The countertenor cried out indignantly, pouting and settling on his haunches. Blaine smirked.

"Screw you," Kurt grumbled before slapping a hand over his mouth. Blaine wiggled his eyebrows, giving Kurt an evil grin.

"Mmm, when? After dinner?" he growled, winking at the blue eyed boy. Kurt's face grew hot and a giggle escaped his lips.

"You're terrible," he mumbled, throwing a pillow at Blaine. The dark haired boy laughed, taking the pillow and placing it on Kurt's knee. Blaine started grinding the pillow, moaning Kurt's name. Kurt shrieked, throwing the hazel eyed boy off him. "Omigaga, omigaga! What in the name of Alexander McQueen was that?" Blaine collapsed into a fit of laughter, his head on Kurt's lap.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad," Blaine giggled. Kurt glared down at him. "You know you wanna." Blaine arched one triangular eyebrow. Kurt's cheeks darkened into the deepest blush Blaine had ever seen on the boy's cheeks.

"Grilled Cheesus, why? Why me?" Kurt wailed, dropping his head into his hands. Blaine opened his mouth to reply when Nick opened the door.

"Who ordered the raw fish, funky lookin' noodles and those delicious looking steamed vegetables I'm so stealing?" Nick asked.

"Don't hate on Japanese food, Nicky," said Blaine, pursing his lips and snapped his fingers before snatching his wallet and dashing out of the room. Nick gave Kurt a horrified look.

"Did he just go ghetto on me?" Nick asked, sitting next to Kurt. The countertenor snorted, giggling and burying his face into Nick's shoulder.

"That was _awful_," Kurt mumbled. Nick chuckled, placing the books that had been strewn on the bed in a neat pile on the floor. Blaine burst in, holding two bags of Japanese food.

"What happened to your forehead?" Nick asked, giving Blaine's lump a worried look. Kurt looked up at Nick. "I should say forehead_s_. That has to hurt." Nick took Kurt's face in his hands. gingerly touching the red swell that was more noticeable on Kurt than Blaine.

"Your boyfriend happened, that's what," Blaine snarled, setting the food on the bed and handing the pair chopsticks.

"And Thad and Cameron," Kurt added.

"Scheming again?" Nick asked, clearly annoyed. Blaine nodded curtly. "It's days like these I avoid my boyfriend like the plague." Blaine sniggered into his sushi. Nick took the vegetables, munching slowly as he watched Kurt lean over and wipe a bit of soy sauce off Blaine's bottom lip. The countertenor's cheeks went as red as his forehead when the tip of Blaine's tongue brushed across the pad of his thumb. Kurt quickly sat back, staring hard at his food.

"Wanna try this?" Blaine asked (it sounded more like 'wa'a trah dis?' due to the food in his mouth). Kurt nodded, reaching for the sushi. Blaine slapped Kurt's chopsticks away with his own, taking the such and holding it before a surprised Kurt's mouth.

"Wha-?"

"Open up," Blaine bumped the sushi against Kurt's closed lips. The countertenor opened his mouth without a second thought, blue eyes wide. Nick watched with amusement when both boys jumped as Hot n' Cold blasted from Blaine's phone.

"Katy Perry? Really, Blaine? I hope it's not a KP song when I call," Kurt sniffed. Blaine rolled his eyes affectionately, putting the call on speaker.

"_Well howdy doo, Bee. Whattup big brotha, home skilla biskit from da hood,"_ Danielle, Blaine's younger sister, yelled. Blaine held the phone at arm's length.

"Dani, what in the name of _fuck_ was that?" Blaine asked, frowning at the phone.

"_Hey, Blaine! Hey, hey Blaine! Blainerrrrrrs!" _she chirped_._

"Is she always like this?" Kurt whispered. Nick snorted.

"It can get worse. Or better, if Duke's around," said the brunette.

"What do you want from my life, you demon child?" Blaine snapped.

_"I take offense to that, sir! I was cawlin' my lovin', carin', sweet older brother cause I knew he'd wan' to go shoppin' with me this weekend,"_ Danielle said with a western drawl. Blaine groaned.

"I really don't, Dani. Can't you get Theo to go?" Kurt gasped at this.

_"Aha! Good one, Blainerino, I got grounded again for singing Panic! at the Disco at one of dad's meeting things," _a male voice answered. Kurt frowned in confusion.

"But I don't wanna goooooo," Blaine whined.

"Blaine, where is your gay?" Kurt gave him a horrified look. Nick laughed.

"_Sheeit, that's what I'm sayin'. Wait, am I on speaker? Why am I on speaker, you fucker!" _Danielle screeched.

_"Ow, I think I'm deaf now,_" Theo, Blaine and Danielle's older brother, moaned.

"Calm down, Dani. We would've listened in anyways," said Nick with a grin.

"_'We' being?_"

"Nick and Kurt," Blaine huffed.

"_The Kurt Hummel? The one you never shut the fuck up about? Sweet baby Hikaru! Hi, Kurt!" _Danielle shouted.

"_Oh no! Don't respond, sweet pea, not unless you want her to kidnap you and treat you like a pet. She watches so many kinky japanese yaoi videos, I'm so serious right now," _Theo warned. Kurt blushed and Blaine and Nick collapsed into fits of laughter.

"Um, if my encounter with her involves anything more than shopping, I'll bring out my sai swords," Kurt smirked at this, seeing Blaine and Nick's bewildered looks.

_"Kurt, if you go shopping with me, I'll make Blaine give you a blowjob," _Danielle pleaded. Blaine turned bright red.

"Inappropriate!" he spluttered.

"_See, this is exactly what I was talking about," _Theo said with a hint of disapproval. Kurt giggled nervously.

"Kurt loves shopping, he doesn't need to be bribed. Although I'm sure he'd gladly take up that offer," Nick sniggered, winking at Kurt who gave him a mega bitch glare.

"I will feed you all to my sea monkeys if you keep saying shit like this," Blaine grumbled.

_"So, are you coming Kurt? Haha, coming, get it? Anyone?" _Danielle laughed at her joke while Blaine and Nick just rolled their eyes.

"I most definitely am. If that's ok with Blaine," Kurt added.

_"ACHIEVEMENT! Bee, will you be bag carrier?"_ Kurt and Nick could practically hear the pout in Danielle's voice.

"Uh, no," Blaine glared at his phone.

"Aw, please, Pookie? You wouldn't let us poor, defenceless, delicate creatures into such a dangerous, crowded place all alone," Kurt whined, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder and giving him a kicked puppy look.

_"Hold on. Hadn't you mentioned having sai swords before? Which sounds HAWT, by the way," _Theo asked. Kurt blushed.

_"Holy guacamole, I just imagined Kurt doing some kick ass routine with those swords. Hot damn!" _Danielle said. Kurt's blush deepened.

"Wait, how can you imagine him if you've never seen him?" Nick asked. Danielle snorted.

_"Well, ya know, Blanonino's wall is covered in pics of Kurt,"_ Danielle answered.

"First of all, what the fuck did you just call me? Secondly, get out my room you demon seeds!" Blaine snarled.

"Aw, be nice, Pookie," Kurt cooed, nuzzling Blaine's cheek. Blaine smiled, leaning into Kurt's touch.

_"Yeah, Pookie-pie, calm down,"_ Theo made kissing sounds before his and Danielle's laughter was heard. Blaine lunged at the phone but Kurt held him back, stroking Blaine's cheek and nuzzling his neck.

"Are you fucktards still in my room?" Blaine growled, although he was all but slumped into Kurt's embrace, eyes closed as he wriggled deeper into the countertenor's arms. A loud thump and a curse word was their answer. "What did you do?"

_"My poor phone! And my toe! I hurt my toe, Bee!" _Danielle whined.

"Good for you. Is dad gonna be home this weekend?" Blaine asked, tensing slightly as he waited for a response. Kurt kissed his temple, smiling into Blaine's curls when the boy nuzzled the base of Kurt's neck.

"_Nah. Mami said somethin' 'bout him bein' in deh deustchland on a business trip until next month,"_ Danielle replied.

"Good. We'll talk later," Blaine hung up as both Theo and Danielle yelled something, promptly cut off. Kurt gently nudged Blaine, reaching for his now cold food. Blaine, remembering his poor stomach, inhaled the rest of his food.

"All I can say, Kurt, is good luck with Blaine's family. The Andersons are a strange bunch. I think Blaine is the most normal of them all," Nick said through bites of snow peas. Kurt giggled at Blaine's eye roll.

"Tell me about it. Tony's an ass, Cooper is like a five year old on crack, Theo's….odd, I think is the best word, and Dani was dropped on her head as a baby, and _that's _a _fact_," Blaine said around a mouthful of sushi. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Oh dear. I think I might change my mind about going shopping with you guys," Kurt said, nudging Blaine playfully.

"And leave me stuck with Dani! No way," Blaine shook his head vigorously.

"And here I thought you appreciated my company for reasons other than avoiding family," Kurt sniffed. Blaine gave Kurt a pout, eyes glittering with unshed (but fake) tears. "Ugh! That stupid pout of yours." Kurt glared at Blaine's self-satisfied smirk.

"You love me," Blaine wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt waved him off. "We'll see if that love remains."

**OH MY CHEESUS CAN MY ENDING GET ANY CRAPPIER? *throws laptop across room* anyways, I'm kinda iffy about this chapter, but it's a little something before I update again because who knows how long it'll be before I do. *Klisses for you all* Oh and if you guys want to read another story I'm uploading on Scarves and Coffee it's called The TimeKeep. And my username is klainiff11, in case you guys wanted to know. :3  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Guess who found out that the Department of Education of New York hasn't blocked ff net or scarves and coffee yet? I guess you guys will be getting weekly updates now ;) And yeah it's spring break so you guys got lucky with this update. This chapter depresses me because of the lack of Niff, but we get overdoses of them later on. *sniffs* I still miss them.**

**Oh and just a side note, I imagine Theo as Brendon Urie (Lead singer of Panic! at the Disco, for whoever lives under a rock), cause he and Darren look alike. And they also happen to be almost the same height. :3**

Kurt straightened his shirt, knocking on the door of the Anderson house. _House? More like mansion._ He'd known Blaine had money, but it was hard to imagine tiny Blaine in that mansion. The door opened to reveal a short girl two years younger than Kurt with wild black curls , triangular eyebrows, plump lips and hazel eyes that were more asian than Blaine's. Behind her was a guy two years older than Kurt with brown eyes and dark hair, a few strands of which were brushing against his forehead. His eyebrows, which were of a normal shape, were still a bit thick, and his lips were extremely pouty. They were Danielle and Theo, and Kurt was a bit in shock by the uncanny resemble both bore to Blaine.

"Hiya Kurt! We finally get to meetcha. Bee never shuts the fuck up about you," Danielle grinned enveloping Kurt in a hug.

"Language, Danielle," A female voice called.

"Yeah! Language you fucktard!" Theo reprimanded, smacking Danielle lightly.

"Hey! No fair!" Danielle protested.

"When you graduate high school, you can say all you want, dear," the female voice replied. Theo gave Danielle a smug grin, sticking his tongue out at her. She returned the gesture before pulling Kurt into the house. He was finally able to see Blaine's mother, the source of the voice, and she was beautiful. Her eyebrows were thin (_decidedly not where Blaine gets his tri-force gems from_) and her mongoloid eyes were a wonderful, warm golden color. Her thick black hair was pulled back in a bun and she wore an elegant, form fitting, apple green dress. _Elegant, beautiful, classy. I'm loving his mother_.

"Hello, dear. Pleasure to finally meet you. Blaine is always talking about you," she offered her hand, which Kurt gladly took. He blushed faintly, ignoring the knowing smile on Theo's face.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Anderson," said Kurt.

"Call me Diana, please. Mrs. Anderson makes me feel old," she said with a laugh and a wink. Kurt giggled as Blaine bounced down the stairs and towards them.

"Kurt! You're here! Dani, Theo! Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine sent a glare at his siblings before crushing Kurt in a hug. Kurt squealed as Blaine lifted him off the floor, swatting Blaine's arm playfully once his feet touched the ground again. Danielle stuck her tongue out at Blaine, a gesture he returned.

"I thought you knew, geez," Theo rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest and raising an eyebrow. Blaine just wiggled his tongue.

"Ay, ay, ay, to think I had children in high school. Look at these babies," Diana chuckled as Blaine acted shocked and Danielle sulked.

"Aw, it's ok Blaine. I'm sure being short has its advantages," Kurt cooed, patting Blaine's head. Diana and Theo laughed at Blaine's pout.

"I thought you loved me, Kurt," Blaine sobbed, burying his head into Kurt's shoulder. Diana and Theo noticed Kurt's blush and nervous giggle, but said nothing.

"Well, go on. You haven't got all day to shop and your Uncle Harrison is having dinner with us," said Diana.

"Uy, nasty," Theo made a noise of disgust, earning a glare from Diana before she gave Danielle and Blaine a kiss on their foreheads and a kiss to Kurt's cheek before ushering them out the house.

"I thought you weren't allowed to come?" Blaine asked Theo. The older boy smirked.

"I just told dad I hate shopping, which I do, but it gets me out of the house," Theo explained, thumping Blaine's back unnecessarily hard. Blaine glared at Theo, rolling his eyes as they walked down the driveway.

"Can I drive? Please, Bee! Lemme drive, just to the mall!" Danielle begged, pawing at Blaine's arm.

"NO! I plan to live well into my eighties, Dani, and I think Kurt and Theo want to live too," Blaine shook her off, walking toward Kurt's car.

"Buzzkill! Come on, Bwainey-boo- AH, FUCK!" Danielle jumped about a foot in the air when Blaine pushed her into the sprinklers.

"Danielle Marie Anderson!" Diana yelled from the front door, frowning at her daughter.

"I LOVE YOU, MAMI," Danielle grinned sheepishly before punching Blaine's arm. Theo caught Kurt's gaze and rolled his eyes as Danielle attempted to climb Blaine's back. The black haired boys arms flailed as he tried to balance himself out. Kurt caught his hand, pulling him forward.

"Get off me, demon child," Blaine growled, squirming under Danielle's weight.

"Never!" she yelled, throwing her arms up in triumph. Which was a big mistake. Blaine threw her off, whipping around to catch her but it was too late. Only Theo's quick reflexes saved her from crashing into the gravel. The girl gripped Theo, clinging to him with a terrified look in her eyes. "My life. It just flashed before my eyes." Kurt couldn't hold back the snort that escaped his lips, which made Blaine smile.

"You only deserved it," Blaine huffed. Theo picked up her limp body and carried her to Kurt's car, grumbling something about mutated genes and adoption.

"Can we just go shopping in peace?" Kurt asked, helping Theo dump Danielle in the back seat.

"She started it!" Blaine whined.

"Oh, the blame game. Real mature, little bro, real mature," Theo flicked Blaine's ear, grinning at Blaine's pout. Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug, smiling when Blaine's arms snaked around Kurt's waist.

"How about you stay far away from each other?" Kurt squeezed Blaine, kissing the shorter boy's temple. Blaine nodded into Kurt's neck.

"Yo! Kurt is _my_ gay lover, not yours. Paws off, biatch," Danielle snapped, rolling down the window. Kurt laughed, climbing into the driver's seat.

"Ha! If Jeff hears that, he'll kill you in a jealous rage," Blaine sniggered, climbing into the passenger's seat.

"And Cameron, and Thad, and Brittany, and Santana, and strangely, Wes. But Jeff and I are married, so he'd be the first one to kill you," Kurt said with a grin.

"You forgot Blaine. He's also married to you," Theo said matter-of-factly while Danielle sniggered. Blaine gave Kurt a dopey smile, which only made Kurt's blush deeper. Blaine intertwined his fingers with Kurt's.

"Wait, you said Thad?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, he only came out last week. Not to his parents, just the Warblers," Blaine replied. Theo lit up.

"Wait, single, gay Thad? Do you think he would be up for a date with one Theodore Brendon Anderson?" Theo asked, leaning forward. Blaine gave Theo a disgusted look.

"You are such a creep," Blaine shook his head. Kurt laughed.

"Well, the Andersons are a gorgeous family, I'm sure Thad wouldn't mind. But you'd have to discuss it with Wes. They do have _guy love_ going on," Kurt said, laughing breathily.

"Why, thank you, Kurt," Theo grinned, running a hand through his hair. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Don't boost his ego anymore," Blaine warned.

"What, Blainzino jelly?" Danielle gasped. Blaine glared at her.

"Do us a favor and shut the fuck up," Blaine chirped, glaring at the road. Theo made a noise of agreement.

"You're all conspiring against me! Screw all of you," Danielle mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. What store are we going to first?" Theo asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the Gap?" Kurt asked, giving Blaine a wicked grin. Blaine squawked, blushing and pulling his hand away from Kurt's.

"Why?" Danielle asked. "Oh wait. Mistah Curly Fries." The boys laughed at her terrible impression of Jef.

"Oh, but he got fired. I guess his boss wasn't partial to Robin Thicke. Oops!" Kurt daintily covered his mouth, eyes wide.

"I don't even know why I bother," Blaine grumbled. "Let's just get this over with."

**LOL terrible ending, as usual, and I ain't even sorry. Ok, maybe a little. But I'm currently Niff-deprived, and I need my sassy chic. If you guys want a one-shot with what happened at the mall (and a christmas one-shot I forgot about, which summed up in four words is Jeff, Wes, Santa Baby) just say so in the reviews. And you should check out the Anderbroments fic. Cause the canon Andersons rule too.  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**And back to hating Glee because this is my least favourite episode. I think I hate BIOTA more than I hate NBK, and that's saying something. But at least Niff is back. I missed them, even in that one chapter. Oh and it's kinda unresolved at the end, but there's a reason for that. Just bear with me. I haven't seen BIOTA in who knows how long, so I don't even remember what happens exactly, so it's not exact, but Glee itself isn't exact, cause they don't believe in continuity and I'm going off on tangent so I'll stop now.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah herp derp derp**

"Uh, I'd say bye, but, uh, I wouldn't wanna make you angry," Blaine snapped, turning to leave. He could've sworn he saw tears in Kurt's eyes but he was too busy trying to keep in his own as he left the Lima Bean. _Why is he being like this? Of all people, Kurt! He was my best friend, he was supposed to help me figure it out._ He angrily wiped away a tear, climbing into his car and driving towards Dalton. He didn't even bother turning on the radio, sniffling in silence every once in a while. Dalton was mostly deserted when he arrived, most people occupied with sports or the upcoming school play. Blaine snuck into the South Building, _hoping_ Nick was off with Jeff, but as it turns out the brunette and his boyfriend were studying, sprawled on Nick's bed. Jeff was kissing Nick's jaw, combing his fingers through Nick's hair. Blaine turned to leave quietly but Nick's head shot up.

"Hey, Blay. What's wrong?" concern filled Nick and Jeff's eyes when they saw Blaine's tear stained face and red eyes.

"Nothing," Blaine growled, collapsing onto his bed.

"Honeybun, tell us. I know it's not nothin' cause you _never_ cry," Jeff sat on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on the shorter boy's back. Blaine sobbed into the pillow.

"Can't hear you, dear," Nick joined Jeff. Blaine took a deep breath, looking up at both of them.

"Rachel asked me out, so I said yes and Kurt started ranting about how there's no such thing as a bisexual and he accused me of 'tiptoeing back into the closet'." Blaine did the air quotes, sniffling and hiccuping.

"What did _you_ say?" Jeff asked.

"I told him I was offended! He's my best friend, or at least I thought he was. I thought he would support me and not judge me!" Blaine's voice cracked and he wiped away a few more tears. "I might have compared him to Karofsky." Jeff's eyebrows disappeared into his blonde bangs.

"Did he say why he didn't support you?" Nick asked, rubbing Blaine's back.

"He said I was the person he looked up to and I was always the confident one- which I'm not!" Blaine protested. "I still don't know why he reacted like that." Nick and Jeff sighed, their eyes meeting.

"Think back. Valentine's Day," Nick said softly. Brows furrowed, Blaine gave them a confused look. _What happened? The whole Jeremiah fiasco and Kurt admitting his feelings- oh._

"Oh," Blaine's eyes widened.

"Oh," Jeff repeated. "Now listen to me. I know you're hurt, but Kurt's always been there for you, so for you to go out with his best friend like that, who's a _girl_, when you were the first gay guy he'd met, it hurts him. Especially when he thought he had a chance with you-"

"That doesn't mean he has to accuse me of going back in the closet! This is a chance for me to make my dad proud-"

"Blaine! Listen to me. Sweetheart, I know it's tough with your dad. Nicky's dad is the same way. I'm not justifying Kurt's actions, but you compared him to the asshole who made his life hell, who chased him away from his school and his friends. Apologize for that. I'm sure he regrets saying what he said because you mean too much to him for him to lose you over this," Jeff finished. Blaine's shoulders slumped.

"I think he just got here, if you wanna talk to him," Nick said, peering out of his room. Blaine nodded, shuffling to Kurt's room. Sobs echoed from the room, which broke Blaine's heart. He took a steadying breath.

"Kurt?" he winced, hearing the sobs stop and the door open. Blaine felt his heart sink and his breath hitched. Kurt's eyes were red and swollen and his cheeks were blotchy, streaked with tears. His eyes shone with hurt but he gave Blaine a half-smile. The smile slipped immediately.

"I'm sorry," he choked, enveloping the shorter boy in a hug. Blaine hugged him back, sobbing into Kurt's blazer. The two boys clung to each other until they'd calmed down.

"Well, do you know what you're wearing to the date? I don't even want to _think_ about what _she's_ wearing. She manages to dress like a toddler an an old person at the same time," Kurt laughed breathily although it didn't reach his eyes. Blaine chuckled, smacking Kurt's arm lightly.

"She's my date. I feel the obligation to defend her," Blaine half-growled. Kurt rolled his eyes. "And no, I don't know what to wear." Kurt gave him puppy eyes. "Fine, you can dress me." Kurt squealed, hugging Blaine.

"You will look _fabulous_," Kurt sang. Blaine smiled, half listening to Kurt's suggestions as he sighed. _I'm so sorry, Kurt_.

**How many people were expecting an apology? Be honest. :3 I'm going somewhere with this, guys, don't worry. Blaine WILL apologise, that douchebag. Just not yet. And you will see why, my pretties. Now review**


End file.
